Convergence
by patriot117
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8 / Intercambio Navideño] Porque una posibilidad se puede ramificar en tantas verdades, donde una sola respuesta no es suficiente para explicar una sola pregunta. [Para HikariCaelum] ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. Comienzo

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic es para la propuesta del Foro Proyecto 1-8 por el Intercambio Navideño, es un regalo que escribi con mucho cariño para _**HikariCaelum**_**.** Elegí la primera propuesta de las tres que dio a elegir. Espero que te guste Hikari, y a los que lo lean igual n.n

**_Summary Completo: _**_Porque una posibilidad se puede ramificar en tantas verdades, donde una sola respuesta no es suficiente para explicar una pregunta. Buscando en otro lugar lo que no se te dio en el tuyo, viajando por un valle de sueños a mundos recónditos, anhelando encontrar lo que sientes que no es tuyo: una verdad en varias situaciones, una unión de todas._

**_Recomendación_****_: _**_Escuchar **Oltremare** de Ludovico Einaudi; **Mountains** de Hans Zimmer._

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Convergence<strong>_

**1**

La caída de las hojas de robles y arces, que rodeaban a un rubio, indicaba el otoño inminente. El amarillo y rojo se matizaban en lo que una vez fue de verde color, y el viento susurraba con frialdad que esa era la estación en que se debía de resguardar el cuerpo. El universitario se dejo cautivar por el aroma a café y chocolate caliente que provenía de la cafetería. Sonrió al pensar en esa época del año tan especial; de villancicos y muérdagos.

El campus era un lugar hermoso en tiempos decembrinos. Siempre le era grato ver las decoraciones propias para esas festividades, era como una alegría que cultivó de pequeño y almaceno de grande. Solo dejándolo emerger en el último mes del año.

Ya estando en finales en sus materias, y a solo un semestre de graduarse, reconocía que ese sería su última vez en ese ambiente estudiantil. Las risas de grupos de amigos, la vista desde la plaza central de los edificios con estructura del siglo pasado, los profesores con sus tweeds y zapatos italianos, la seguridad del campus, todo lo que formaba parte del cuadro no lo volvería a ver en su faceta navideña. Cuando se graduara seria verano; mismas personas, diferente ambiente.

—Te veo muy alegre —se escucho una voz femenina tras suya — ¿Qué habrás pedido a Papá Noel?

Takeru sonrió al ver la cara de picara que tenía su amiga Catherine. Una chica de hermosos ojos azules y una cabellera dorada como el mismo sol.

—Nada que te pueda decir.

—Picaron.

Sin poder evitarlo soltaron una risa que llamo la atención de otros compañeros de campus. Ninguno se avergonzó por el hecho de que los pudieran tachar de locos, era algo que no les importaba, y es que no esperaban que otros comprendieran su sentido del humor.

—Te hacía en tu clase de psicología social avanzada.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar seguida de su amigo.

—¿Te la has volado?

—Para nada, el profesor Charles no ha venido hoy día.

No era de extrañar que el profesor que impartía aquella clase les faltara mucho, y era un caso curioso tomando en cuenta la política de la universidad.

—Es extraño que no lo despidan —sacó unas mentas de la bolsa de su pantalón y le ofreció una a su amiga— a mi profesora de literatura la suspendieron por lo mismo.

—Creo que es amigo del rector —contesto jugando con la menta en su boca.

Eso explicaba porque le toleraban tanto, estaba bien parado en la institución lo que le daba ciertos privilegios. Las reglas no estaban hechas para todos, se pudieran pensar para ello, pero siempre habría una excepción a la regla.

—Sospecho que ese profesor algo se esconde.

Takeru arqueo una ceja y miro a su amiga intrigado. Ese tono de voz solo revelaba una cosa; ella querría saber qué es lo que según piensa oculta su profesor. Ver la mirada decidida y el jugueteo de la menta en su boca solo incrementaba la alerta.

—Ha de tener otro trabajo o una enfermedad, que se yo —trató de no darle interés al tema, no quería que su amiga se metería en otro problema.

Catherine no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreírle y apretó el paso. Takeru suspiro rendido ante la idea que se le había metido en la cabeza a su mejor y única amiga. Sabía que no la podía dejar sola, era muy imprudente y explosiva, el debía poner el equilibrio a la balanza. Si es que quería que su amiga saliera lo menos raspada posible.

**2**

—No sé cómo es que llegamos a este punto.

Takeru y Catherine se hallaban en la parte trasera de la casa del profesor, esa que les brinda la universidad a ciertos profesores que vienen de otras partes del país. Se ocultaban entre las sombras pegados a la pared de ladrillos vistos, estrujándose contra los nudos de las ramas de hiedra que se les clavaban en sus espaldas como un niño revoltoso que pugnaba por tener su atención. Unos arbustos le daban un mejor escondite a unos pasos, por lo que se pasaron a ese punto de la casa; estaban cerca de una ventana.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo de que los descubrieran tratando de entrar en la casa de un profesor. Ya no tenía edad para cometer aquellas sandeces, aunque su amiga no parecía tener la misma mentalidad. Solo estaba allí para que Catherine no cometiera una idiotez, pero todo le salió mal y ahora estaba implicado en el acto.

—Esto es excitante.

Excitante no sería la palabra que mejor describiera su estado de ánimo, pero admitía que la adrenalina le daba cierta emoción a lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando menos lo espero se encontraban en el interior del recinto del profesor de la rubia, le sorprendió a Takeru la maestría con que la joven logro abrir la ventana; más aun cuando se trepo para introducirse en el interior. Por más que le asegurara que no había nadie en la casa, sentía que en cualquier momento de alguna sombra, el profesor de sesenta años emergería cual fantasma y les acusaría con la seguridad del campus.

—Vayamos al despacho.

La joven se movía como pez en el agua en esa casa, lo que le hizo pensar que ella había alguna vez entrado en esa casa. La siguió hasta un pasillo que conducía a unas puertas dobles corredizas, las que abrió sin titubear para dar paso al estudio. Un lugar amplio lleno de repisas con libros, un escritorio, mesitas y un sofá; el acabado era propio de un profesor de psicología.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a investigar en los libros, escritorio, y lo que fuese que les llamase la atención. Takeru no tocaba casi nada, y lo que tocaba era porque su amiga se lo lanzaba para que ayudara. No entendía ese afán de conocer el "_secreto_" que ocultaba su profesor, y desde que lo conoció estuvo intrigada por aquel hombre, era como una obsesión por parte de ella.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos de buscar?

—Lo que sea que veas sospechoso.

—Comienzo a preocuparme por ti.

Catherine se torno hacia él con un rostro de pocos amigos, ese que en contadas ocasiones le había visto.

—Sé que esto se ve mal de mi parte —dejo el libro que tenía en sus manos en la mesa de a su costado—, pero créeme cuando te digo que algo hay de extraño en este señor.

El semblante endurecido, los ojos opacos, y su boca en una línea horizontal mostraban que eso iba enserio, que no era otra de sus locas ideas. Verla parada frente a él le hizo preguntar qué era lo que había visto de anormal en su profesor, y otra pregunta de hace tiempo resurgió en su mente. Una que el tiempo empolvo con arena.

—Venga, sigamos buscando.

Un enorme estante con libros se postraba ante ellos, Takeru tomo la derecha y su amiga se ocuparía de la izquierda. Libro por libro, libreta por libreta fueron buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser fuera de lo común, pero solo eran libros sobre psicología, medicina, novelas y revistas especializadas. Nada fuera de lo común, pero aun si lo fueran, como lo podría saber; todo le sonaba tan ajeno. Solo uno le llamo la atención, un libro con el lomo café y letras de bronce. Se podía leer solo una palabra con un estilo de escritura similar a la cursiva.

—Convergence.

Leyó con un poco de dificultad. Paso la yema de sus dedos por la corteza del lomo para sentir una textura rugosa que jugueteo con su sistema nervioso. En su nuca sintió una punzada, una peculiar, de esas que sientes cuando te gusta algún zapato o playera y necesitas comprarlo. Ese impulso lo obligo a tomar el libro y sacarlo de su lugar.

El libro mantenía el color en la portada como en la contraportada, las letras y figuras eran de un bronce reflejante. _Convergence _se volvía a leer en la portada, encima de una figura simple que utilizaba dos figuras geométricas universales. Cuatro círculos ubicados en diferentes posiciones se entrelazaban en el centro, un triangulo equilátero se postraba en ese punto donde los cirulos se hacían uno. Por algún motivo ese símbolo le resulto familiar solo que no recordaba donde, cuando, o porque lo conocía.

Abrió el libro para adentrarse en una lectura en otro idioma, ingles por lo que podía ver. Su nivel en aquel idioma era bueno, pero el texto utilizaba muchas palabras técnicas que él desconocía, además de ser un inglés más limpio. Se le dificultaba mucho entender en su totalidad el texto.

—¿Qué es eso?

Catherine se postraba a su lado, no se percato el momento en que esta se le unión. La rubia tenía sus ojos clavados en las letras de la página en que mantenía abierto el libro.

—Imagino que este no es el inglés de América —llego a la misma conclusión que el rubio— ha de ser europeo.

—Sí.

—Curioso, ¿no crees? —soltó la joven.

—¿Qué?

La joven solo se limito a verlos, con un semblante misterioso, como ese de que sabía algo que él desconocía. Esa noche estaba resultando de lo más extraño.

Estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar cuando el sonido de una puerta los sobresalto, miraron en dirección hacia el pasillo y entendieron que el sonido era de la puerta principal. Habían regresado. Asustados salieron del estudio para dirigirse algún lugar donde esconderse, pero los pasos y voces de los recién llegados les hicieron detener. Iban en su dirección.

Catherine tomo el libro y agarró del brazo al rubio y lo guio por una puerta que los condujo hacia el comedor; lo recorrieron, pasaron otra puerta y terminaron a los pies de unas escaleras. Esa manera de conocer la casa no era normal, ni por la razón de que alguna vez hubiera entrado sería suficiente como para conocer cada rincón, como es que parecía saber la rubia.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraban habitaciones con las puertas entreabiertas. Se introdujeron en la primera que se toparon, dentro pudo ver cómo era una habitación vacía, privada de cualquier toque hogareño, y ausente de cualquier tipo de mueble.

—Venga, por la ventana.

La joven la abrió y se lanzo como si nada. Takeru se sobresalto al ver la osadía de su amiga, se acerco a la ventana y vio que su amiga estaba parada sobre el techo del pórtico, le incitaba a que le imitara. Con valor se lanzo, pero su pierna se atoro con algo y trastabillo. Todo lo vio en cámara lenta, su caída iba a una velocidad nada común, pudo presenciar el rostro asustado de su amiga al verlo caer. De pronto, todo lo que era lento se volvió fugaz. Todo lo que era luz se torno obscuridad.

**3**

El sol resplandecía sobre su cabeza, era un hermoso día donde los pajarillos cantaban, las personas charlaban, y lo niños jugaban.

Un pequeño de unos doce años se quedaba sentado en el borde de una fuente, miraba correr de un lado a otro a los niños del barrio, a sus madres compartir el chisme del día y al carpintero trabajar en una silla que algún cliente le encargo como pedido. Todo le resultaba familiar y desconocido a la vez, le intrigaba el no saber cómo llego hasta la fuente, pero sobre todo, le tenía confundido como todo a su alrededor le hacía sentir en casa.

Del pequeño grupo de niños que jugaba con un balón de cuero se separo una pequeña castaña de ojos marrones. Se acerco a donde se encontraba el pequeño en la fuente, se paró a su lado y le sonrió sin recibir respuesta. En la mente del niño apareció un nombre que se relaciono con ese tierno rostro. Tan conocido y a la vez tan ajeno.

—No te me quedes mirando solamente, Hikari, dime qué quieres.

—Hoy estas muy extraño —la pequeña frunció las cejas e hizo un puchero por lo grosero del comportamiento de su mejor amigo— ¿Te asusto el bombardeo de ayer?

—Lo siento —el rubio se levanto de su lugar y le sonrió a su amiga—. No es eso, es solo que hoy no me siento yo mismo.

—Se nota.

La castaña se le acerco para analizarlo mejor, paso su vista por todo el rostro de su amigo como tratando de encontrar alguna peca que antes no hubiera conocido de su existencia. Le incomodo un tanto la cercanía, y es que sentir la esencia de su mejor amiga le resultaba cautivador.

—No sé, tienes algo diferente, Takeru.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres tú, pero en tu mirada puedo ver que no del todo.

_No del todo_, ¿qué era lo que quería decir con aquello? Tan peculiar resultaba su pregunta como que el mismo se lo estuviera haciendo instantes antes. Hikari, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, podría decirse que era la persona, fuera de su familiar, que mejor lo conocía en su corta vida. Escuchar su afirmación solo daba fuerza a ese sentimiento dentro suyo, aquel que le denunciaba que algo no cuadraba. Todo tan diferente, todo tan similar.

No quiso pensar más, no darle más vueltas al asunto, prefería ir a jugar con sus amigos; ser solo un pequeño entrando en la pubertad. Tomo la mano de su mejor amiga, y acompañado de un mariposeo en su estomago, la llevo junto con sus otros amigos para incorporarse en el juego con la balón. Era un hermoso día, de azul cielo y sol dorado que se debía de aprovechar para ser feliz.

**4**

Un dolor punzante en su cien lo despertó de golpe, un chirrido en sus oídos, y el sudor en su espalda lo devolvieron en lo que era su presente. Se aterró al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo estaba muy blanco para su gusto, tanto que imagino estar muerto. El ver a una enfermera con su uniforme beige y una cruz roja en su pecho, le devolvió la calma al deducir que estaba con vida y en un hospital.

La mujer le atendió con mucha amabilidad, le explicó que no se moviera mucho y que debía recuperar sus fuerzas con descanso; pronto el médico que lo trataba estaría en el cuarto para ver su estado. Sus preguntas no fueron contestadas del todo, solo se entero que sufrió un duro golpe en la cabeza y que había quedado inconsciente por casi dos días.

Quedándose solo en la habitación no pudo dejar de pensar que perdió un par de días de su vida en ese lugar inconsciente. No recordaba nada para que le señalara como es que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, todo resultaba muy borroso y distorsionado. Su mente tenía como último registro la mañana en la que Catherine se empeño en ir a la casa de su profesor de psicología. Pasado de ese evento nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de luz con algunas sombras irreconocibles. El no era de los que podían quedarse tranquilos sin tener los hechos claros, y siguió forzándose a recordar.

_Takeru._

La voz de una niña le llamo, no la reconoció, se escucho tan fuerte y transparente que debía estar en la habitación. El problema radicaba en que estaba solo, completamente. Entorno su mirada en busca de la dueña de aquella voz, no tuvo éxito en encontrar a quien fuese que le nombrara. No habiendo lugar donde un niño se pudiera esconder descartó la idea de que estuviera alguien en la habitación.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no forzar más a su mente, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Se fue apartando poco a poco del mundo y de los pequeños sonidos a su alrededor. Se iba quedando lentamente en una especie de transe donde la sensaciones se magnificaban, en el que percibía su entronó en un plano cercano y a la vez distante, y su cuerpo se volvía liviano como una pluma. Partía lejos de esa habitación. Sintió como el sol de día se transformaba en luna y noche. Se iba alejando de su hoy…

—¡Hey, loco!

Una voz enérgica y clara lo detuvo de su viaje, una mano en su pecho lo sostuvo de su vuelo. De forma dócil sintió el peso de su cuerpo regresar, los sonidos a su alrededor se intensificaron, y el hoy volvió como su presente.

—No te hagas el dormido, te conozco, se que estas despierto.

La figura de su amiga se fue formando conforme sus parpados se abrían dando paso a que sus ojos azules captar la luz y su mente la decodificara en formas y colores. Catherine le sonreía desde arriba, tenía su mano en el pecho, se notaba alegre de verlo con bienestar.

—¿Catherine?

—No me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te ocurriese —soltó su amiga con amargura—, no sé cómo es que te arrastre a mi…

—No es tu culpa.

Le sujeto la mano en su pecho con delicadeza, le acaricio para animarla y que no se culpara por lo que hubiera ocurrido.

—Es que no debimos ir a la casa del profesor Charles —la rubia cabizbaja no era capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su mejor amigo—, fui una terca y una estúpida.

Con un _clic_ en su cerebro las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche de aquella mañana que tenía como último registro en su memoria, regresaron como una proyección de diapositivas que usaría un alumno para su exposición. Pudo visualizarse a él tratando de brincar al techo del pórtico para huir con su amiga, pero algo en su pie se atoro y resbaló de golpe revotando en el techo y cayendo hasta la planta baja.

—Tranquila, no es del todo tu culpa —Catherine le volteo a ver— siempre he sido muy malo para todo lo que es relacionado con el _parkour_.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Takeru, y por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Dijo la enfermera que no podía estar mucho, necesitas descansar —se fue alejando de su amigo con pesar—. Recibiste un duro golpe en la cabeza, me da gusto que la tengas tan dura como una roca. Te veo en la tarde.

—Te esperaré.

Con eso último se despidieron y al rubio solo le quedo ver como su amiga abría la puerta y se adentraba a un pasillo. Estaba contento de poder estar bien, miro como la puerta se fue cerrando tras su amiga, pero antes de que esta le privara de lo que ocurría al otro lado, pudo ver como una pequeña castaña pasaba corriendo por su puerta, casi golpeando a su amiga, para después perderse de su vista en el otro extremo del pasillo.

**5**

El doctor dijo que se encontraba de lo mejor, no mostró contusión o algún otro daño en su corteza cerebral en la radiografía, y en cambio todo se veía muy bien. No le quedo al médico otra que darlo de alta, y para el día siguiente de su despertar ya estaba de nuevo en el campus.

No era de extrañar que su madre no estuviese en el hospital o que su padre lo fuese a ver, vivían tan lejos como para llegar, y su trabajo lo consumía; ser hijo único no ayudaba de mucho para que interrumpieran sus labores. Los únicos que estuvieron con él todo tiempo fueron su mejor amiga y su padre, quienes los consideraban su familia.

Caminaba por el campus sin un destino fijo, esos últimos días se sentía extraño, como si una parte de él ya no estuviera en su lugar. Un vacio en su pecho marcaba un abismo de emoción, que lo tenía todo el tiempo ausente. Quiso llenarlo con lectura leyendo su libro favorito, viendo un partido de baloncesto, yendo por un café a su establecimiento favorito; nada de eso le servía para despejar su mente. Dentro de él se había perdió en esos días de abandono a la realidad, parecía como si el sueño en el que se encontró fuese como una caja en la que guardo sus emociones y al despertar olvido recoger.

Lo que más le perturbaba era que no podía sacar de su mente la niña castaña que vio en el pasillo del hospital. No se contuvo y le pregunto a su amiga si la había visto al salir de la habitación del hospital. A pesar que casi choca con ella al salir de su habitación, Catherine aseguró que no vio a ninguna niña con las características que le describió.

Sacudió su cabeza queriendo dejar volar sus pensamientos, tratando de reiniciar su mente y no pensar en ello.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Takeru levanto su rostro y vio que la mesera de la cafetería le miraba extrañada con esos ojos lila que se cargaba. Aun con la preocupación en su rostro, podía ver que esa joven era de un semblante carismático.

—Sí, solo necesito un capuchino para despabilarme.

—Te lo concedo, seguro los finales te tienen estresado.

Asintió con la cabeza aun cuando fuese estuviera lejos de la verdad.

—Enseguida te traigo tu pedido.

La joven se retiro, abrió la puerta del local y se introdujo en el interior, la puerta de vidrio se fue cerrando con lentitud, y fue cuando lo vio. Un hombre mayor parado detrás suyo con unas gafas mirando en dirección opuesta. Por instinto se giro para ver al hombre, pero no vio nada detrás de él, lo único que encontró fue unas miradas inquisitivas de compañeros del campus.

Se devolvió a su lugar y se puso las manos en su cabeza, comenzaba a creer que el doctor se había equivocado con su diagnostico; algo le ocurría. Con cautela volvió a mirar por el vidrio de la puerta que reflejaba como un espejo, ya no tenía nadie detrás de él. Bajo la mirada, estaba seguro que la persona que observo a su espalda era él mismo con más edad. Mismo color de cabello, ojos con la misma intensidad de azul, y ese semblante serio. La única diferencia: la edad.

No espero que trajeran su capuchino, se levanto de su asiento y partió hacia su habitación, necesitaba descansar. Tal vez eso le ayudaría. Un buen sueño era el mejor remedio para una mente cansada, y eso era seguramente lo que tenía. Por irónico que fuese.

Ya en su habitación se hecho en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, aun era temprano como para pensar que dormiría parte de la tarde y toda la noche. Cerro sus ojos, se dejo llevar por el sonido de las ramas del árbol junto a su ventana que se balanceaban por el viento frio de invierno, y su nariz se relajo con el aroma suave del aromatizante a rosas que colocaba a lado de su mesita de noche. Su cuerpo se fue sintiendo ligero, la cama bajo su cuerpo se fue perdiendo de todo contacto, la percepción se agudizo y todo se sintió alejado y cercano a la vez. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño.

**6**

Llovía y todo era gris y frio. La tristeza en su representación grafica se manifestaba ante los ojos de una castaña, que lloraba con un dolor tan profundo que cualquiera que la viera decaería en la misma tristeza. Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo no eran suficientes para borrar las gotas de lágrimas que nacían en los marrones ojos de la inocencia.

Le partía el corazón verla en ese estado tan devastador, donde la penuria y amargura eran lo único que en su alma puede albergar. Ausente de luz y alegría.

Le tomo de la mano en el momento en que el adiós era inminente, donde lo que una vez existió quedaría sepultado bajo montículos de tierra, más no en el olvido. Pereciendo en cuerpo, sobreviviendo en recuerdo.

—El siempre estará a tu lado —fue lo único que atino a decir en ese momento.

—Aun así duele.

Hikari le miro con esos ojos marrones que tanto le fascinaban, pero que ahora eran manchados por el sufrimiento de una despedida.

La gente que había asistido al funeral era bastante, no cabía duda de que el padre de la castaña era querido. Haber tenido el privilegio de ser sepultado como en antaño solo lo podía alguien que fuese influyente y muy apreciado; con mayor peso lo segundo. Hoy día este ritual, o como se quiera llamar, de enterrar a la persona en cuerpo bajo tierra dentro de un ataúd se perdió con el paso del tiempo. No porque la costumbre cambiara a una moda sofisticada sino que el mundo lo necesitaba.

La ceremonia termino con unas enternecedoras y desconsoladas palabras por parte de la esposa del difunto. Cada quien se acerco a dar su pésame a la familia Yagami, y partían con su propio duelo ante la realidad de su ser querido. Takeru no se separo ni un momento de con su amiga, ella estuvo para él en su propio momento de sufrimiento y ahora le tocaba responder. Aunque siendo sincero, hubiese preferido jamás devolver ese gesto; perder un ser amado era lo peor.

Acompaño a su amiga con su familia hasta el automóvil negro aparcado a unos metros de donde se llevo el funeral. Se despidió de la señora Yagami con un tierno abrazo y paso hacer lo mismo con la hermana de Hikari. Al final estuvo frente a su amiga, las palabras sobraron y fueron sustituidas por miradas, un fuerte abrazo y un beso amargo. La ayudo a entrar en el automóvil y le cerro tras ella la puerta, quedando solo el contra su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

—Pero, ¿Qué…

El vehículo avanzo llevándose consigo la imagen de su reflejo, pero quedándose con la incertidumbre.

El reflejo le enseño un joven de unos veinticinco años para arriba, con el cabello casi a rapa, y facciones rudas. Una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, y ojeras bajo sus ojos le llamaron la atención. Sabía que se trataba de sí mismo, pero a la vez le resulto ser otra persona. Miro a su alrededor para encontrarse solo él en aquel campo de los recuerdos bajo una lluvia de aflicción.

No comprendía porque se sentía fuera de sí, porque el aire que respiraba le resultaba diferente: denso y asfixiante. La sensación del agua en su piel, el viento soplar, la ciudad a su espalda, las luces de los vehículos sobre su cabeza repercutieron en su interior en una confusión. Era como un ser ajeno a todo lo que estaba a su rededor.

—Necesito dormir mejor.

Un pitido en su oreja le indico que le entraba una llamada, con su dedo índice se presiono el lóbulo y contesto.

—¿Como estuvo todo?

Una voz de hombre tan desconocida como familiar se escucho en su tímpano.

—Mejor de lo que supuse —se rasco la cien recordando el desconsuelo de su amiga —. Es una lástima que no estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro que Hikari apreciaría tu presencia.

—Amigo, yo que no hubiera dado por estar allí —la voz se escuchaba cansina y aplastada.

—Es difícil, lo sé —el silencio se adueño de la llamada, pero no se prolongo por mucho— Me hubiera gustado que también estuvieras en casa, y no allá en el infierno.

Por el auricular sonó un sonido que combinaba risa con desesperanza, lo que le dolió infinitamente en su interior. No veía justo que su amigo estuviera tan lejos, sufriendo por otros, y que a él lo regresaran cuando perdió su pierna derecha. No era justo. El debería seguir en el frente de batalla, luchando y sangrando junto a sus compañeros.

La imagen de Hikari se volvió en su cabeza, tal vez regresar tenía un propósito, y por egosita que se pudiera ver, prefería estar junto a su castaña.

—Estamos en contacto, Takeru.

—Cuídate, Izzy —deseo decir más pero no encontró palabras que pudiera servir en ese momento— Salúdame a todos.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Subió a su vehículo para resguardarse de una vez de la lluvia, se quedo un momento solo en el asiento escuchando las gotas de agua arremeter contra el parabrisas. Cerró sus ojos para pensar en todo lo que había vivido, en lo que podría pasar. No se veía un futuro prometedor, la guerra se propagaba como un cáncer, y eran tiempo obscuros. Pudiera que estuviera en sus últimos días de calma junto a su ser más amado. Los aprovecharía, haría que contara cada segundo.

**7**

Se despertó abruptamente, se sobresalto al ver que se encontraba solo en su habitación; se asomo por la ventana y observo que el día ya tenía tiempo de haber comenzado. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. La sangre se le congelo al darse cuenta que se había dormido casi un día entero, que por fortuna no perdió ninguna clase por ser el día anterior viernes.

Se levanto de su cama, su cabeza le dolía, era como si anoche hubiera ido a una fiesta y bebido mucho. Creía tener una especie de resaca. Esta vez no hubo pérdida de memoria, recordó que se quedo dormido después del viernes tan extraño que vivió. La sensación de vacío persista, la necesidad de realidad se podía percibir en el ambiente. Entorno los ojos para cerciorarse que esa fuera su habitación, las imágenes del reciente sueño aun estaban muy frescas.

—Necesitare ir a un doctor.

—Estas bien, no te preocupes.

Una voz sonó como un eco por su habitación.

—Solo son nervios por la prueba.

Escucho la voz detrás de él. Se giro y no vio a nadie, busco por donde provenía la voz pero se encontraba solo en su habitación. Se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, el que se postraba cerca del armario. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como una castaña, la de sus sueños, pero con otro aspecto, se encontraba sentada en su cama mirándolo fijamente. Pasó con mucha lentitud su vista a la cama; no estaba nadie en ella. Retorno hacia el espejo que solo le devolvió su imagen, sin nadie en su cama.

—¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

Estupefacto, temblando un poco, se fue hacia las escaleras y bajo peldaño por peldaño. Nadie se encontraba en la casa, seguramente sus compañeros se habían ido al juego de americano apoyar al equipo de la universidad. Se quedo quieto en el último peldaño antes de llegar al piso, dudando en su dar ese paso final. Temía entrar en la cocina donde había muchas cosas que reflejaban como un espejo, volver a ver a otra persona a su lado le provocaba escalofrió.

Respiro hondo y prosiguió.

Entro en la cocina con paso firme, y para su fortuna, en ella se encontró con una compañera que lo saludo amigablemente. Charlaron por un momento sobre la clase de literatura a la que asistan juntos. No duro mucho porque pronto se tuvo que retirar, verla salir de la cocina le produjo un impulso por querer detenerla; se contuvo. Solo se quedo sentado en la silla junto a la mesa central, entorno la vista tratando de evitar cualquier reflejo.

—Esto es de locos, ¿Por qué tengo miedo?

Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al horno empotrado en la pared del fondo de la cocina, era cromado por lo que daba un reflejo nítido de su rededor, tanto que las compañeras de la casa lo usaban para arreglarse antes de partir a una fiesta. Quedo a un paso de distancia de su proyección en el horno, solo se vio a él mismo parado allí en la cocina.

Por extraño que pareciera, se sintió decepcionado por no ver de nuevo aquella castaña. Dos veces estuvo presente en sus sueños (una vez como niña la otra como mujer), y por ese par de ocasiones le hizo sentir que la conocía de toda la vida, aun cuando fuese solo producto de su subconsciente. Sabía que solo eran sueños, y que la de ojos marrones podía existir solo en su cabeza.

Queriendo evitar la soledad de su casa, se dispuso a buscar a Catherine. Estaba al corriente donde encontrarla, y sería en su única clase del sábado que estaba por comenzar.

El camino de los dormitorios hasta el edificio de psicología era corto, solo tenía que pasara por una larga avenida y doblar en la calle doceava. Le parecía curioso que en su trayecto la calma dominara su vida. Un fugaz chispazo de recuerdo brotó, su madre siempre fuera por el trabajo y su padre alejado por el divorcio. Nunca le quisieron revelar el porqué de su separación, era un tema fuerte y complicado a palabras de su madre. No quiso indagar aun más, pero lo que hubiese ocurrido entre sus progenitores repercutió en su vida, a tal grado que se sentía como un huérfano. Y quizás lo fuese.

Las campanas sonaron para indicar el inicio de la clase, apretó el paso y entro al edificio yendo hasta el final del pasillo. Entro en el salón 112. El salón era escalonado, los pupitres iban en hileras descendientes hasta llegar al fondo donde un pódium se levantaba y un pizarrón electrónico se postraba en la pared frente a los alumnos.

Busco a su amiga que se ubicaba en la segunda fila de abajo hacia arriba. Comenzó a bajar por las escalinatas cuando el profesor entró. La clase era del profesor al que habían ido a su casa para hurgar en su estudio. El profesor Charles era un hombre joven de poco más de treinta años. En ese momento capto la falta de congruencia en su situación. Si sufrió un accidente que lo dejo inconsciente, estaba claro que su amiga tuvo que llamar a los paramédicos por auxilio, ya que según ella no le movió del lugar. En ese caso, el profesor se debió dar cuenta de su intromisión, y este no se presento en ninguno momento para reclamar.

Terminando la clase preguntaría por todos los detalles de su accidente a su amiga. Eso y que fue lo que ocurrió con su obsesión con el profesor; que por esos días no había mencionado nada.

—Hoy quiero tocar el tema trastornos de personalidad —comenzó la clase el profesor— ¿alguien me puede decir que es un trastorno?

Una joven de las que estaban sentadas en la fila de adelante levanto la mano, a lo que le dio la palabra el profesor. Comenzó su explicación con un léxico extraído de un libro de esa clase, no pareciera que hablara con sus propias palabras, que propusiera su propio conocimiento, sonaba tan mecánico que era evidente que lo había memorizado.

No dando mucha importancia, el profesor tomo la respuesta de su alumna como introducción para su clase.

Hablo sobre los diferentes tipos de trastornos, sus síntomas, como detectarlo y de más cosas. El cómo tratarlo y el cómo llevar un caso. Parecía muy interesante todo lo que decía, pero el profesor de pronto tomo un rumbo que no vio venir. Hablo sobre cómo podía ser que esos cambios de personalidad en una persona podían ser quizás ventanas que nos permitían ver un otro "yo" en otro tiempo y espacio. Su voz sonaba con ese tono de broma que quita seriedad al asunto, como quien quisiera aligerar el tema para amenizar la reunión. Sin embargó, la mirada del profesor se torno sobre su presencia en el aula, como si quisiera que esas palabras las escuchara.

—Venga, puede que aun no entendamos nada de nuestro cerebro —dijo con ese tono divertido que llevaba usando hace rato— estamos aun en una alberca inmensa de posibilidades, y creemos estar nadado cuando en realidad solo damos patadas de ahogado con nuestra "experiencia en el tema".

Los alumnos soltaron risas por sus comentarios tan espontáneos, todos menos Takeru que no despegaba su vista del catedrático.

—Ya. Ver personas de la nada o cambiar de un dulce estudiante a un sádico asesino en segundos no es normal —su voz se torno seria, y un tanto obscura—. Nosotros estamos para ver a esas personas, y tratar de ayudarlas, a lo que me lleva a… —se comenzaron a escuchar abucheos y risas por parte de sus estudiantes, lo que le saco una risa— ya saben para donde va esto.

—Examen sorpresa avisada desde hoy para el viernes —contesto un alumno fornido de la última fila.

—Exacto —le apunto con alegría—. Estudien del capítulo doce al quince.

Resignados los alumnos guardaron sus libretas y libros en sus mochilas, justo al toque de campana. Muchos se levantaron, se despedían de su profesor y se retiraron. Takeru se quedo en su lugar esperando que su amiga pasara por su lado e irse juntos, solo que no espero ver que el profesor fuese en su dirección.

Verlo venir hacia él le hizo querer salir corriendo del aula, huyendo como un si fuera ladrón y estuviera ante un oficial de policía. Titubeo en si debía salir del salón, pero tomo la decisión de quedarse. El profesor llego hasta su lugar y se quedo parado un escalón abajo; solo se quedo mirándolo. Los alumnos pasaban por su lado mientras se despedían, ya solo quedaban unos pocos. Al final solo estaban el profesor, Catherine y Takeru.

—¿Qué pasa profesor? —pregunto la rubia que se le unió en algún momento.

—Solo quería ver como seguía.

—Mejor —contesto el rubio.

—Me da gusto —dicho esto se retiro.

Paso de largo por su lugar y se fue por la misma puerta que sus alumnos.

—Qué extraño.

—Te dije.

Se torno a su amiga y le miro con una ceja levantada, suponiendo esta lo que le iba a decir su amigo le tomo de la mano y lo invito a su cafetería favorita donde le explicaría lo ocurrido.

**8**

Todo resulto demasiado sencillo para su gusto. El profesor se entero del accidente, solo que la rubia logro hacer una cuartada un tanto creíble. Dejo como estúpido al rubio no obstante los sacó del problema en que se estaban metiendo. Por el lugar donde cayó se presto para decirle al profesor que Takeru por querer lucirse con su amiga quiso dar un mortal hacia atrás lo que hizo que se pegara en la cabeza por su fallido intento. Un grupo de estudiantes pasaba al momento que el caía de cabeza, y Catherine les convenció de su mentira a lo que cuando el profesor salió de su casa hubo supuestos testigos para corroborar la historia.

En ocasiones tenía la idea de que su amiga podía controlar la mente de otras personas, y esa noche fue una prueba. Era tan hábil con las palabras que siempre lograba encontrar las adecuadas para hacerte dudar a la otra persona, estaba seguro que eso sucedió con los compañeros que afirmaron ver su gran acto.

—Eso sí, los paramédicos no me dejaron ir contigo —continuo su relato la rubia—. Querían un adulto que se hiciera responsable, y el profesor se ofreció.

—Entonces él se encargo de mí.

—Solo hasta que llego mi padre.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar en que el profesor se responsabilizo por él tras su accidente. Sobre todo siento una culpa por haberse metido en su casa, y esto pareció captarlo su amiga que le tomo del hombro. Cada vez su idea de que podía leer la mente tomaba fuerza.

—No te sientas mal, no hicimos nada malo.

—No lo veo de ese modo.

La joven se encogió de hombros y saco su celular para mirar la hora, por el rostro que colocó se le estaba haciendo tarde para algo. Tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se levanto de su asiento, quedándose un momento parada frente de su amigo.

—Ese día confirme algo —la rubia tenía una intensidad en sus ojos que nunca le había visto.

—¿Qué?

—No es más que un simple psicólogo que da clases en esta universidad.

Tras lo dicho su amiga partió del local quedándose solo él en la mesa, escuchando los murmullos de las pláticas de las otras personas de adjunto.

—Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

De nuevo esa voz resonó dentro de sus oídos, nítida y clara como si se lo hubieran dicho dentro de su cabeza, pero sabía que no había sido así.

—Todos estos años me hiciste falta.

Contrariado por ver que nadie a su alrededor le miraba, ni movía los labios cuando escuchaba la voz, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que le mostrara su reflejo. Sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del establecimiento fue en la cafetera repleta de café negro recién hecho que encontró un reflejo poco claro de su mesa.

Sentada frente suya se encontraba una silueta, no era necesario apreciar con lujo de detalle para saber que se trataba de esa castaña que en sus sueños aparecía casi siempre; incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Quiso encontrar algo que le diera una mejor proyección de su mesa, y tardo en encontrar, al final fue en el aparador de postres que tenía un espejo al fondo. Miro con atención y se percato que la castaña era diferente a la de su habitación, pero la misma a la de su sueño bajo la lluvia. Se pregunto si tratar de hablarle serviría, pero descarto la idea al ver tanta gente en el local. Supo que si lo intentaba le creerían un loco que hablaba consigo mismo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, joven? —se le acerco una mesera con la cafetera.

—No, gracias —con un gesto de su mano reafirmo sus palabras.

—Bien.

La mesera con un rostro serio se retiro, no era porque se molestara por la negativa del rubio, esa joven compañera de la facultad era de ese modo con un carácter taciturno.

Volviendo a su soledad en la mesa, se giro al espejo solo encontrarse sin acompañante. De nuevo la imagen de la castaña se perdió, y con ella se fue una extraña ilusión de poder hablarle.

—Definitivo, necesito un loquero.

Como secuencia a sus palabras en su mente apareció la clase del profesor de Catherine; la de aquella mañana. Esa broma de ver personas de la nada se podía relación con lo que le ocurría, no pareció en ese momento un chiste, tomo mucho sentido y hasta sintió que en verdad lo dijo. Que lo mirara fijamente cuando lo expuso en el salón no era coincidencia, y saber que él lo acompaño en la ambulancia tampoco. Ese tal Charles podía que supiera más de lo que aseguraba.

Una loca idea revoloteo por su cabeza, quiso descartarla, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo correcto era no dudar y actuar.

Pagó la cuenta de su consumo, dejo el resto como cambio y se retiro de la cafetería. Estaba dispuesto a ir en dirección a donde el profesor estuviese. Camino seguro de lo que haría por unos minutos, hasta que sus pies le frenaron. En su espalda sintió que algo o alguien lo seguía, retomó su andar pero ahora con paso lento. Seguía sintiendo esa presencia tras suya, estaba nervioso por no poder evitar tener esa sensación. Doblo en una esquina y vio la oportunidad para echar un vistazo a la calle que dejaba detrás.

Nada.

Se quedo parado en la siguiente esquina, se quedo casi diez minutos esperando a que alguien saliera por la calle al otro extremo; por el que venía. Nadie lo seguía, incluso apareció un grupo de chicas que cruzaron la calle entre risitas y miradas cómplices.

—Bueno, queda claro que estoy enloqueciendo.

Cruzo la calle dejando toda sensación de persecución detrás, junto con esa decisión de ir con el profesor Charles.

Regreso a su edificio, dentro había mucha vida. Varios de sus compañeros lo saludaron y le invitaron a que se quedara a festejar por el triunfo del equipo de americano del campus. Con una disculpa se retiro de la sala y subió hacia su habitación. Se sentó en su cama hasta quedar en el otro lado para recargar su espalda contra la pared. El festejo de abajo irrumpía la calma con la que esperaba encontrarse, pero a la vez le vino bien sentirse acompañado.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, recordó lo que le sucedió el día anterior y quiso experimentar. Se acomodo en su cama, se comenzó a relajar, respiraba hondo y profundo, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Poco a poco el ruido de abajo desapareció, el aire se sintió cálido a pesar del invierno aproximándose, y su cuerpo se aligero. Su interior empezó a vibrar, de forma similar a cuando vas en una montaña rusa, y ante la obscuridad de sus ojos todo se aclaro.

_Takeru._

Escucho una voz llamarle, y sin pensar ni dudar se dejo llevar por ella.

**9**

Con el cielo despejado, el sol calentando su cuerpo, y la arena de la playa bajo sus pies no cabía duda de que fuera verano. En el largo de la costa se percato que era poca la gente que se encontraba disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día. Vio familias salir de sus casas unos metros adentro de la playa; lo que indico que estaba en una zona residencial y exclusiva.

Se pregunto dónde se encontraba en especifico, la arena blanca y el mar azul cristalino no le decían mucho, y es que tampoco era muy conocedor. Se acerco al agua y se vio en su reflejo una cabellera larga, por debajo de sus orejas, tenía unos bíceps abultados y pectorales definidos. Su tez no era ya blanca, estaba algo apiñonada, pero su melena rubia y ojos azules deban vestigio de ser rubio.

—Siendo vanidoso como siempre —una voz detrás de suyo le devolvió a la realidad, a esa realidad.

—Mira quien lo dice, el _sex simbol_ del condado —contesto divertido sin entender bien porque lo conocía, sin explicación relacionaba la persona que le hablo con un nombre—. Yamato "olas locas" Ishida.

—No me envidies, hermano.

Takeru no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como dos platos redondos. El rubio frente suyo era muy parecido a él, por lo que el término _hermano _no lo dijo por simple amistad, en su memoria estaban grabados con fuego los momentos de su niñez y adolescencia juntos. En realidad era su hermano, el mayor para ser exacto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, enano?

Ese apodo jamás lo quiso, pero con el tiempo aquel término le fue agarrando gusto. La forma de expresar su cariño por parte de su hermano no era la mejor, siendo brusco y tosco ese era lo mejor que se le ocurría para demostrar su aprecio. No reacciono ante su pregunta enseguida, se quedo solo asimilando el momento, solo cuando vio que se acercaba Yamato y le tomaba del hombro fue que contesto.

—Sí, solo pensaba.

—¿Pensar? ¿De cuándo acá?

—Cierra la boca.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Su relación de hermanos era de lo mejor, muy unidos y siempre uno cuidando del otro.

—Venga, vamos a la zona de surf —le invito el mayor de los rubios— seguro que hay encontraremos a Hikari.

Ese nombre de nuevo le hizo estremecer, un revoloteo en su estomago y su piel eriza solo provoco que su hermano sonriera por dar en el clavo. No era necesario que bajase su rostro al agua para ver cómo estaba de ruborizado, pues en su memoria hubo un recuerdo; fugaz pero poderoso.

Tan solo la noche anterior, bajo la noche estrellada y con la luna de testigo se vio consumado su amor por la mencionada. Su hermano oficialmente no sabía de su relación con la castaña, y no era un tonto como para no notarlo por lo que el secreto solo existía para Takeru. Lo único que estaba seguro que no sabía era lo de anoche, donde la pasión no solo desnudo su cuerpo; su alma y corazón estuvieron a flor de piel junto al desnudo de su amada.

Una noche que jamás podría olvidar ni aunque lo quisiera, piel con piel fue cincelando en su memoria cada centímetro de su castaña. Beso a beso fue grabando en sus labios su sabor. Mirada a mirada fue conociendo el alma de su amor.

—Despierta —Yamato le paso su mano enfrente de sus ojos— hermano, sí que te tiene loquito.

—Y me vas a decir que Mimi no te trae de la misma manera.

Esa era el momento de su venganza, y la vio consumada por lo rojo que su hermano se puso. En sus labios dibujo una sonrisa amplia llena de victoria por devolverle la broma a su hermano.

—Cállate, mejor pongámonos en marcha.

La zona de surf no estaba muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para decidirse ir en la _cuatrimoto_ de su hermano. La zona estaba lo suficiente retirado de la zona de residencias, era un espacio amplio de arena, mar y sol. El mejor lugar para ir con los amigos a convivir entre ellos, y con las extensas aguas del mar pasar bueno momentos de diversión.

La moto pasó entre adolecentes y adultos que estaban en la zona para gozar del surf, voleibol playero o solamente tomar el sol. Las olas de la mañana eran las mejores por lo que ya había una gran cantidad de personas esperando a que estas llegaran. Se dirigieron hasta donde un grupo sentado en la arena con sus tablas clavadas en vertical sobre la arena charlaban. El grupo era de unos diez, y fue donde la ubico. Hikari charlaba con otra castaña, un tono más claro, con ojos grandes y facciones de modelo; esa era la novia de su hermano, Mimi.

Se les acercaron con sigilo para no alertarlas, Yamato pido silencio a sus amigos que los vieron llegar y tomo por la cintura a su novia que dio un respingón por el susto. Se giro para pasar sus brazos por su cuello seguido de un beso. En cambio Takeru tomo de la mano a su novia y la aparto del grupo, se miraron con esa picardía aun reciente de la noche anterior y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

—Hola, lindo.

—Hola, princesa.

El contacto de sus manos no se perdió, en cambio tomo mayor fuerza.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, mis padres no hicieron ningún escándalo —la joven rodo los ojos—, sabes cómo son de liberales.

—Por eso me caen tan bien, quisiera que los míos fuesen como los tuyos.

—Confía en mí, no es bueno que sean así todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que nada en exceso es bueno.

—Correcto, todo debe tener un equilibrio.

Takeru sonrió y acerco a su chica para abrazarla, le encantaba su forma tan centrada de pensar, si no la hubiera conocido quien sabe en qué líos estaría metido a esas horas del día. Antes de ella su vida era locura extrema todos los días, la frase "_sexo, drogas y rock n roll_" era su pan de cada día. La llegada de Hikari a su vida marco un antes y un después, se convirtió en su equilibrio en la balanza.

—Eres una loquilla.

—¿Por no ser libera como mis padres?

—Por eso y muchas otras cosas.

—Menso —le saco la lengua como represalia.

No puedo evitar sonreír por el gesto de su novia, estaba feliz de tenerla consigo, no quería perderla.

Sus amigos les gritaron para que se les unieran, el momento de comenzar la sesión de surfeo estaba por llegar. Cada quien tomo una tabla y se lanzaron a las aguas, nadando hasta cierto punto dentro de las aguas, esperando una buena ola que los llevara al mundo de las emociones extremas y adrenalina.

Ese día, el después del ayer, donde el amor se intensifico, fue uno como ningún otro. Takeru domó varias olas mientras su castaña lo admiraba desde la costa; sus amigos y hermano lo acompañaron. En tanto, en la costa Mimi y Hikari jugaban voleibol con otros de sus amigos, los menos extremos.

La tarde fue de parrillada, música y buena compañía. Yamato y su mejor amigo, Michael, prepararon hamburguesas, eran famosos por ello. Takeru por su lado estuvo en la mesa con su novia, charlaban con sus otros amigos sobre los planes de lo que se venía en un par de semanas era el tema a seguir. El torneo de surf en el cual participaría junto con su hermano, no lo admitía, pero le aterraba que no diera la talla de lo que sus amigos esperaban en su participación.

La plática continuó, pero el temor perduro. Disimulo por un tiempo para convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Pero su máscara solo pocos la podía traspasar, y la persona sentada en sus piernas era una de ellas.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Nada.

—Se que tienes algo.

Hikari le miro inquisitiva, ella junto a su hermano eran las personas que mejor lo conocían y a las que les abrió su corazón. No la podía engañar, no a ella.

—Es la competencia de surf, ¿cierto?

—Puede ser.

—No debes de temer, lo harás espectacular.

—Lo dices porque te soy irresistible y traigo loca.

Hikari soltó una carcajada sarcástica como parte del juego, le tomo de las mejillas y le acerco a su frente. Tenerla cerca le brindo esa paz que se ausentaba cada vez que no la veía, su luz en su mundo de gris.

—Lo digo porque es verdad —su piel se sintió tan suave ante la suya que pudo jurar que se fusionaban—, eres el mejor en lo que haces. Nadie debe decírtelo, tú debes se saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Cuando hablas tan seria me fascinas.

—¿Quién dijo que traían loca a quien?

La conversación termino con un apasionado beso que fue tomando fuerza como la noche que arribaba. Era una lástima que ese magnífico día estuviera terminando, le sacaría el mejor provecho a las ultimas horas que le quedaban de vida.

**10**

En medio de un silencio espacial fue abriendo sus parpados, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la obscuridad en que se encontraba su habitación. Una vez adaptado se levanto de su cama, y se incorporo en la orilla. El piso frio en sus pies le recordó en qué lugar se encontraba; de nuevo en la habitación de su facultad.

Se levantó con pesadumbre y se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo entero con paso desganado, el mismo en el que había visto a la castaña. Se vio así mismo, como sabia que debía ser, sin músculos definidos ni piel tersa. Blanco y delgaducho ese era su complexión. Esa noche comprendió que sus sueños podían ser algo mucho mayor a lo que imagino, tan vividos le resultaban que no podían catalogarse como un simple sueño o ilusión.

Se acerco a su ordenador, lo encendió y espero a que este cargara el escritorio. Al aparecer la barrita de la parte inferior, se fijo en su lado derecho, el reloj marcaba las once de la noche del mismo día en que se quedo dormido. Esa vez le tomo menos despertar.

Cuando vio que su computadora estaba lista abrió la página para buscar más famosa del mundo. Tecleo varias letras para forma palabras, y con estas integrar una oración. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue escribir sobre sueños reales. En cuestión de segundos hubo bastantes resultados de páginas que hablaban sobre el tema. Entró en el primero que le convenció.

Investigo por horas sobre los sueños, el mundo onírico y temas similares. En varios sitios encontró sobre cómo estos pudieran ser recuerdos de vidas pasadas o versiones futuras. Continúo investigando, pero no muchos de sus resultados fueron favorables, algunos hasta eran páginas con falta de seriedad o credibilidad. Buscó páginas especializadas, revistas o cualquier portal que le brindara datos confiables.

—Los sueños pueden ser manifestaciones de recuerdos pasados alterados por el subconsciente para crear otros panoramas —leyó una tesis de un estudiante francés—. Estudios indican que los sueños son proyecciones…

Las horas pasaron leyendo artículos similares, pero ninguno tenía lo suficiente para saciar sus dudas. Ninguno hablaba sobre lo que él quería saber, lo que estaba viviendo, pudiera que fuesen similares en cierto punto, pero nada concreto a lo que buscaba.

El despertador sonó al otro lado de la habitación, eran la siete de la mañana, hora en que se debía levantar para alistarse e ir a su clase de redacción. Bajo la tapa de su laptop y se levanto de la silla que por horas estuvo, se estiro y fue por la ropa que se pondría ese día. Se dio un baño, arreglo y bajo a la cocina. Se preparo un café que sirvió en un termo y salió del edificio en la que vivía y que en unos meses más dejaría.

Por alguna razón no estaba cansado, esas largas horas de investigación no lo fatigaron, ni un pisca de sueño había en sus ojos. Dio un trago a su café y este le supo diferente: amargo e insípido.

Siguió su camino hasta que llego a la zona de edificios donde le impartían sus clases. Se dirigió al primero de la calle en que se encontraba, se adentro en él y subió al segundo piso. Ansiaba terminar con la mañana de estudio para volver a su casa y seguir experimentando.

**11**

Los siguientes días fueron para el rubio frustrantes. Las clases le quitaban tiempo que podía disfrutar en sus sueños, pero ese sentido de obligación y responsabilidad no le permitían dejar de lado sus estudios. Lo único que lo dejaba tranquilo eran los reflejos, en donde podía ver a esa castaña en varias de sus versiones, o inclusive a él mismo. Pero su habilidad no acababa allí, con el paso del tiempo podía ver también paisajes, otras personas, situaciones en curso. Por tales motivos siempre mantenía apagado su celular, viendo esporádicamente el reflejo en la pantalla negra en busca de algo invisible para los demás.

Debía admitir que en un principio se sintió demente, loco por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, esa sensación tan real de sus sueños o el cómo podía despierto escuchar la voz de la castaña le hizo dejar de lado cualquier coherencia o lógica. Por fortuna, sus distracciones no repercutirían en sus calificaciones, su buen desempeño por el semestre lo tenía ya asegurado en tener buenas notas. La mayoría de sus clases estaba exentó de exámenes finales.

El día término con su clase de la dos de la tarde, estaba motivado por la sensación de ir a su cuarto y volver a sus sueños. Tenía la intriga de que sería ahora, por el momento había tenido cuatro historias diferentes, la que más le gusto fue una donde todo era muy parecido a su vida actual con la diferencia de que sus padres lo amaban, y tenía un hermano; sin mencionar a la castaña que siempre tenía el mismo nombre.

En todas sus versiones, o en la mayoría, tenia uno u otro tipo de relación con Hikari. Amistad, amor, de vecinos, incluso odio. En cuanto al último fue su sueño menos grato, aunque se propuso en que si volvía a ese sueño, ya que en varios regresaba, mejoraría esa relación.

—Parece que te está gustando.

Una voz familiar sonó a su espalda cuando se detuvo en una esquina para dejar pasar un autobús, aquel con un lince rojo grabado por el largo marcando la mascota del equipo de la universidad en el ámbito deportivo.

—¿Disculpe? —no debía notar familiaridad con el profesor de su amiga, a pesar de su corta charla en su salón de clase.

—Takeru, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Un gusto, soy el profesor Charles Yagasi.

—Extraña combinación de nombre-apellido.

El profesor sonrió con esos labios faltantes de vida, resecos como las hojas de otoño.

—Tiene un porque —respondió seco para luego sonreír —. Veo que te está gustando esto de los _sueños_.

El rubio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa ante el conocimiento del profesor sobre su nuevo… pasatiempo.

—Sí, se lo que te está ocurriendo —el profesor se acerco— no es normal que un joven se quede dormido en una banca por más de dos horas, menos si se está en el parque central del campus.

Esa fue una de sus primeras experiencias, una clase antes tuvo una visión de su otro _yo_ con la castaña, ambos abrazados. Quiso ver si teniendo una visión y durmiendo enseguida podía relacionarse. El sentimiento de curiosidad lo llevo a quedarse dormido en la banca de la plaza más concurrida del campus, incluso un guardia tuvo que zarandearlo para devolverlo a la realidad. No imagino que el profesor de Catherine lo estuviese observando en ese momento.

Ni su amiga que mejor lo conocía notaba algo extraño en él, aunque estaba teniendo cuidado para no darle motivos. Se recrimino por ese error en el parque.

—Deja que te ayude con tu habilidad.

—¿Habilidad?

—Si quieres saber lo que te sucede veme en la biblioteca a las siete.

Con esto el profesor cruzo la calle dejando detrás a un confuso joven que se preguntaba si aquel hombre de saco gris era de fiar. Lo único que sabía era que su interior estaba sufriendo un cambio tras el accidente, y tenía esa ansiedad por saciar su curiosidad.

**12**

—Te siento ausente, ¿te encuentras bien?

Abrió sus ojos para ver sobre él un rostro delicado que detonaba preocupación, esos ojos marrones expresaban más que sus palabras.

Recostado en el regazo de su novia se dejó llevar por las caricias que sus suaves manos le hacían en su cabellera rubia. Esa sensación de sus dedos pasar entre cada cabello era la gloria, su mente se relajaba y con el calor de su novia se sentía seguro. Era como estar en un cuarto acostado entre plumas de ganso, flotando por el cielo azul y calentado por los rayos de sol. Casi una experiencia religiosa.

—¿Takeru?

—No pasa nada, Hikari —le tomo una mano y le dio un beso—. Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo.

La castaña se ruborizo y bajo hasta los labios de su novio para darle un dulce beso, de esos que llevan sentimiento verdadero y te hacen estremecer.

— Te amo —soltó la castaña.

—No más que yo.

Eran una pareja típica, de esas melosas que tiene esos comportamientos bobos como de quien cuelga primero o quien ama más a quien. Verse tan empalagosos a otros ojos era lo que menos les preocupaba, se amaban y nada más le podía importar. Lo único malo, era que el rubio se sentía fuera de lugar, por algún motivo sentía que recibía un amor que no le pertenecía y esa misma culpa lo estaba haciendo dudar de lo que por semanas llevaba haciendo.

Al final siempre se sacudía la cabeza y dejaba de lado cualquier indicio de amargo sentir, o pensamiento culpable. Todo estaba en orden.

—El siguiente sábado ya es la boda de Mimi e Izzy, estoy muy emocionada.

—Es porque eres una dama de honor.

—Puede ser.

No pudo evitar reírse de la cara juguetona que su novia puso, adoraba su forma tan alegre y simple de ser. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, estaba muy cansado, pero no quería dormir ya que esa era una puerta para regresar a su mundo. Y aun cuando tenía ya dos días en esa realidad, no tenia deseos de regresar a su realidad, y estando de vacaciones que necesidad había.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

—¿Cómo?

Hikari le pareció extraño la pregunta que su rubio soltó así de pronto. El mejor que nadie sabía la fecha exacta y cómo fue que sucedió todo. Imagino que solo quería escucharlo de su voz, por lo que no le dio vueltas al asunto y contestó.

—Cuando teníamos ocho años, yo me había perdido, me separé de mi familia en el parque…

—Y te encontré llorando bajo un árbol.

Ese día tan especial que los unió, ese recuerdo tan vivido en su memoria pero tan ajeno a sus sentimientos era lo que no le gustaba a Takeru. Abrió los ojos para ver el techo blanco de la habitación de su novia.

—Tenía la misma edad, pero eras muy maduro para los ocho años —confeso la castaña—. Me diste un pañuelo que tenias en tu bolsa del pantalón, me calmaste, me cuidaste y devolviste con mi familia —los ojos marrones estaban posados en el pasado, con un brillo especial que solo se le veía cuando estaba con su rubio— no sabía que me podía pasar estando sola, estaba aterrada.

—La verdad no te hubiera pasado nada —se levanto y se dedico a no mirar a la castaña—, era un parque pequeño, estoy segura que te hubiesen encontrado rápido.

—Sigues extraño, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien, amor?

Takeru se quedo observando la luna blanca que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación. Se quedo en silencio solamente observando la penumbra negro-grisácea de la noche cayendo con rapidez.

—Sí, solo estoy cansado, amor.

La castaña se acerco a su espalda y lo abrazo por detrás.

—Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

—Lo sé.

En realidad no lo sabía, no podía asegurar tal hecho, pero no pasaba nada con solo creer en esas palabras que con tanta sinceridad su novia quiso animarlo.

—Te invito una hamburguesa, ¿qué dices?

—Si eso te anima.

—Que sacrificada.

Riendo salieron de la habitación; entre chistes y buen humor dejaron atrás toda nostalgia del pasado. Como la pareja que siempre habían sido.

**13**

La cabeza le dolía mucho, la sentía botada y fastidiada. Ni cuando tenía más de cinco horas que despertó y el haber tomado pastillas para el dolor, las molestias no se desvanecía; seguían vigentes como cuando regreso de su sueño. Pensó que para tener ese dolor similar a la resaca hubiese tenido que tomar solo él todo un expendio de cerveza. Se sujeto con fuerza los costados de su cráneo y trato de apartar los pasos constantes resonar en el piso de madera que producía el profesor.

—Interesante, has estado formando culpabilidad —hablaba consigo mismo— y entre más viajas a los otros universos te agotas con mayor rapidez.

El profesor escribía en un cuaderno todo lo que le había contado el rubio, con el cual desde hace semanas que estaba trabajando para entender lo que le ocurría.

Takeru recordó la noche en que lo sito en la biblioteca, se decidió a ir impulsado por su curiosidad dejando de lado el miedo y la cautela. En su encuentro con el profesor supo la verdad, o algo de ella. Sus sueños no eran sueños, estaba viajando a mundos paralelos, viviendo una vida diferente de un otro _yo_. O eso fue lo que le revelo el profesor Charles.

La noche en que se vieron en la biblioteca fue un momento donde supo de un mundo de teorías que solo en algunas novelas de ficción pudo leer. Charles le hablo sobre el multiverso, mencionó la teoría Hugo Tegmark con su taxonomía y su división en cuatro multiversos cada uno explicado con palabras que no logró entender. Mencionó algo interesante cuando explico el mutliverso número dos, sobre como el universo donde vivían estaba soportado por otros seis y cada una era catalogada como una burbuja con su propio universo. Lo emocionante fue que entre las burbujas no se podía viajar entre ellas ya que la separación entre cada una iba hasta el infinito.

—Pero parece que eso no es cierto —agrego con una mirada sugestiva.

Lo realmente interesante fue cuando hablo sobre un tal Hugh Everett y su _interpretación de los universos múltiples._ Explico sobre la paradoja cuántica del "gato de Schrödinger" visto desde el punto de vista de los universos múltiples y la contradicción de algunas teorías. Por lo que dio a entender esa noche, el universo tuvo un punto de origen que se fue raminificando según los eventos que se iban presentando.

Todo era muy emocionante e interesante lo debía admitir, la explicación aunque no comprendiera al cien por ciento era llevada con la mayor forma entendible por parte del profesor. Pero debía reconocer que también el mismo profesor era ajeno a todo eso de los universos paralelos, su conocimiento era escaso y poco revelador ante lo que él venía descubriendo sobre sus sueños; echando por la borda un buen porcentaje de lo anterior mencionado. Las teorías expuestas, las hipótesis, todo era solo una parte de la verdad tomada como un camino a lo correcto, solo que ninguno de esos estudioso y especialistas en su ramo tenían el conocimiento que una persona como él podía hacer.

Por los motivos expuesto por el profesor llegaron a un acuerdo: Takeru lo ayudaría en su investigación a cambio de que le ayudara a controlar un poco mejor sus viajes. Siendo que el rubio tenía un objetivo oculto que tenia nombre y rostro.

—Profesor.

—Dime, Takeru.

—Usted como sabe todo esto de que los sueños son ventanas a nuestros mundos paralelos.

Ese tema era uno que no se tocó desde el principio, ninguna teoría mencionaba sueños como ventanas dimensionales, quizás hubiera agujeros negros o cosas fuera de proporción, nada tan simple. Lo llamativo unos días atrás fue cuando se insinuó el tema de donde venia su conocimiento, no obtuvo lo que esperaba; solo hubo silencio e incomodidad. El profesor tenía sus secretos, y eso sería razón suficiente como para alejarse y que no estuviera cerca ayudándolo en su investigación. Sin embargo, el motivo de curiosidad lo tenía allí trabajando junto aquel profesor.

—Sé que es algo que no quiere hablar, pero, necesito que confié en mí si quiere que lo haga con usted.

Charles le daba la espalda por lo que no pudo ver que semblante colocaba en su rostro. Podría ser uno sombrío, o tal vez melancólico, lo ignoraba. Lo que fuese, no necesitaba ver su cara para interpretar lo que su postura denunciaba; estaba tocando un tema muy delicado.

—Sé que me he puesto en una posición misteriosa —su voz se torno menos formal—, pero tienes razón en que debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

—No quiero obligarte hablar…

—Tranquilo, no es nada que no se pueda decir —dejo su libreta en la mesita de noche y se sentó en un sofá individual—. Veras, yo tuve…

El timbre resonó por toda la casa interrumpiendo el momento de confesión por parte del profesor. Charles se disculpo y fue atender la puerta, en tanto, Takeru se quedo sentado en el sofá alargado donde estuvo dormido por unas cuantas horas; no podía creer como en esas horas podían ser dos días en su otro mundo. Escucho la voz del profesor a lo lejos, no pudo distinguir el de la otra persona, pero por el tono de voz discutían sobre algo. ¿Asuntos de trabajo? Podría ser, o quizás algún alumno con necesidad de pasar la materia.

Pensando en el profesor, volvió al tema de su casi confesión, no pudo decir nada por lo que seguía igual de intrigado. En esos días tenía su teoría de que quizás el mismo pudo poseer la habilidad de pasar esa barrera del sueño e introducirse en mundos paralelos. El hecho de que lo necesitara para avanzar en sus estudios era una contradictoria, a lo que formulo una explicación: perdió la habilidad. Si eso era cierto necesitaba saberlo, le aterraba no poder volver al mundo que más le gustaba, donde tenía toda la comodidad y donde su relación con Hikari era de mayor fuerza.

Charles le enseño a canalizar su mente para que soñara con la versión conocido de sí que quisiera visitar al entrar en trance. Tanto él como el profesor no sabían con exactitud cuántas versiones o mundos paralelos podrían visitar, de hecho no sabían mas allá de que los sueños resultaban ser ventanas dimensionales… ni el mismo sabía lo que pensaba, no podía explicarse bien todo lo que estaba viviendo.

—He vuelto.

—Bien.

—Sabes debemos dejar por ahora los estudios tengo que ir a una reunión de profesores.

—Me parece bien.

Se levanto del sofá, fue por su abrigo colgado en un perchero cerca y se dispuso a retirarse no antes sin despedirse del profesor.

—Takeru, no vayas a _viajar_ por este día… descansa.

—No se preocupe profesor.

Con un gesto de su mano se despidió, recorrió la sala y se adentro al recibidor donde abrió la puerta y salió a la calle fría y casi solitaria.

Las decoraciones por navidad le recordaron que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos días de tal festividad, lo que no le emocionaba del todo; no en esa realidad. Sonrió al pensar que en su otro mundo esa fecha estaba por igual cercana, aunque no tanto como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Trato en pensar algo que le pudiera regalar a su castaña, tenía que ser especial y emotivo. Deliberó la mejor opción y de todas sus ideas se quedo con unas tres, solo quedaba volver aquel mundo y acotejar mejor el asunto.

En su bolsillo del pantalón sintió una vibración, alguien estaba llamándole a su móvil por lo que lo saco y observo la pantalla, era Catherine. Suspiro al recordar como en esos días la estuvo evitando, se sintió mal por alejar a la única persona que en esa realidad le quería y estaba a su lado en todo momento. Apretó en la pantalla donde un círculo verde se dibujaba y contesto.

—Hey, ya te iba a colgar.

—Pues aquí estoy —bromeó.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no atiendes mis llamadas?

—Lo siento, es que he andando… ocupado.

El silencio al otro lado de la llamada solo le dio a entender que su amiga no se trago ese cuento de estar ocupado. Lo conocía tan bien que una mentira como esa no era suficiente para engañarla, estaba listo para ser interrogado hasta que soltara la verdad. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió como lo esperado.

—Lo imagino.

Takeru estaba contento de que su amiga no estuviera viéndolo, su quijada cayó de golpe y una ceja se levanto del asombro. Era imposible que algo tan escueto y falso la engañara, a no ser que su amiga solo le estuviera dando por su lado. Eso si resultaba lógico.

—Dime, ¿vendrás para navidad a la casa?

—Por supuesto, ¿a dónde más iría?

Una idea se cernió en su cabeza, pero la descarto por completo, esa era su vida y debía vivirla por igual.

—Mi padre estará feliz de tenerte en casa.

—Y yo encantado de probar ese exquisito pavo que prepara.

Catherine rió del otro lado del auricular. La llamada continúo entre pláticas y bromas, poniéndose al día por la falta de comunicación, pero, en todo momento en la mente del rubio no pudo alejarse de esa necesidad de volver con su castaña.

**14**

El regreso a clases fue una pesadilla, la motivación del último semestre no fue suficiente para querer regresar a las aulas y conferencias. Las vacaciones fueron sensacionales, y no solo por lo bien que paso la navidad y año nuevo en la casa de su mejor amiga, era mejor por su constante viaje a sus otros mundos. Uno en especial. Cada vez era más diestro a manipular el lugar donde deseaba estar, y descubrió muchas nuevas cosas como que no necesitaba dormir para saltar entre realidades. Los reflejos eran portales eficientes para ir a esos mundos, el inconveniente era que quedaba en un estado de trance, por suerte lo descubrió en la casa del profesor.

Según Charles estaban avanzando como nuca en el tema, su investigación dio pasos agigantados gracias a lo que Takeru le informaba de sus viajes. Cada que regresaba mantenían una hora donde narraba su experiencia con lujo de detallo, o lo mas que se pudiera. Eso lo tenia de buen humor y se plasmaba en una sonrisa constante en sus labios.

Lo único malo de estar haciendo esos viajes tan constantemente era lo agotado que le dejaba. Aunque a le parecía que cada vez era menos el cansancio, a lo que Charles le comento que era como el ejercicio; entre más lo practicara mayor condición tendría y menos se cansaría.

—Profesor.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué busca con su investigación? Digo, ¿por qué no me lleva con gente con mejor tecnología a su disposición para estudiarme?

En ese tiempo el profesor utilizaba maquinas simples que la misma facultad le facilitaba. No estaba seguro de que esas maquinas fueran de mucha ayuda.

—En otras palabras quieres saber porque hago esto solo.

Takeru asintió. Su pregunta estaba fuertemente influenciada porque en su cara tenía unos cables pegados, por igual los tenía en diferentes puntos de su cabeza, todos conectados a un aparato; parecía como si le fueran hacer un cefalograma o alguno de esos estudios médicos para el cerebro.

—Porque no todos los científicos van a ser buenos —contestó sin despegar su atención de su cuaderno—, no quiero que te lastimen.

—¿Lastimarme?

—Podrían querer abrir tu cabeza para estudiarla.

Escuchar aquello le erizo la piel, no quería que nadie le fuese a extraer su cerebro de su cabeza, estaba bien donde lo tenía. Imaginar que algo como esos pudiera pasar le hizo darse cuenta que corrió con suerte al ir con el profesor la primera vez; por su mente jamás paso la idea aquella de que le pudieran abrir para estudiarlo.

El sonido de una canción sonó desde el interior de su bolsillo del pantalón, por la tonada sabía que era un recordatorio. Había quedado de acompañar a su amiga a una exposición de psicología, una de tantas que daban en su universidad. Se levanto de su lugar sin que el profesor reparar en él, se puso su chamarra negra y se dispuso a retirarse; sabia que cuando el profesor estaba metido en su trabajo nadie podía sacarlo del mismo, así como su habilidad de viajar a otros universo paralelos.

—¿Takeru? ¿A dónde vas?

—He quedado con una amiga.

El catedrático no dijo nada, solo se quedo un segundo mirando al rubio para después asentir y volver a sus escritos. Sin despedida formal se retiro de la casa para entrar al brillante día de enero. Era una suerte tener al sol en el cielo azul después de largos días de nevada, resultó muy reconfortante esa variación. Miro su reloj y vio que iba a buen tiempo, no apretó el paso y decidió apreciar aquel día.

—Takeru.

La voz de su amiga sonó tan cerca y a la vez tan opaca que dudo que fuese real, como si escuchara la voz de Hikari en un reflejo. Se giro al sentir unos pasos a su espalda, y vio como su amiga apretaba el paso desde atrás para alcanzarlo; la idea inicial fue desechada.

—Catherine, ¿qué haces…

—¿Por qué has salido de la casa del profesor Charles? — se advertía enojada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Te vi salir de su casa, no mientas.

No podía comprender porque tal enojo por parte de su mejor amiga, no estaba bien infundado que se molestara por salir de la casa de uno de sus profesores, o eso pensaba.

Su amiga se acercó y dio los últimos pasos finales para quedar frente suya por unos centímetros de separación, sus manos las coloco en la cadera y le miraba hacia arriba; le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros por su época de jugador de baloncesto.

—Contesta.

—No fue nada, solo me reuní con él para que me ayudara.

—¿Ayudar?

—Tengo pensado escribir para mi proyecto final sobre un hombre de su edad con profesión en la psicología —su mente formaba la mentira conforme se le iba ocurriendo— y se me ocurrió usarlo de referencia, por ayudarme en mi accidente.

Catherine se cruzo se brazos sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Por primera vez sintió que su mentira fue convincente y que ni su rubia amiga sospecharía. Lo verdadero sospecho era el comportamiento de su amiga por verlo salir de la casa de uno de sus profesores, uno que le genero cierta obsesión. Su mente no tardo en generar varias historias, uno era sobre si ellos tendrían o tuvieron un relación pasando la frontera de alumno-maestro; otra era si su amiga pensaba que la traicionaría y le revelaría al profesor la razón de su accidente tras su huida por fisgonear en su casa.

Todas sonaban locas y a la vez coherentes, siendo la de una relación intima la que le perjudicaba. Negó mentalmente, desecho esa idea, no había indicios de que eso estuviera sucediendo o hubiese ocurrido, su amiga no sería capaz de algo como eso.

—Takeru.

Que usara su nombre con ese tono tan turbio le estremeció el cuerpo, no era buena señal que estuviera tan seria con él, no era normal.

—No te vuelvas a juntar con ese sujeto —la rubia se acerco y paso su brazo por el suyo para abrazarlo y comenzar andar— te puedo presentar otros profesores mejores para tu libro.

—No sé, seria descortés que de pronto le dijera que ya no…

—Por favor.

Imploró colocando esos ojos azules que lo convencían en ocasiones, por no querer declarar que siempre.

—¿Qué tienes contra él?

—Nada, es solo que… —se detuvo por un momento, tomo aire, suspiro y lo vio—, no me da buena espina. Por favor, no lo frecuentes ya.

Caminaban en silencio por el parque del sur que los conduciría hasta el auditorio donde seria la exposición que su amiga deseaba ver.

—¿Takeru?

—Lo prometo.

El silencio reino una vez más entre la gélida mañana de enero. Caminaron hasta que el bullicio de personas charlar irrumpió su ausencia de palabras, se mimetizaron con el grupo y buscaron la entrada al auditorio. Una vez adentro se regocijaron con lo cálido del lugar, y un aroma a perfume suavizo el aire en el ambiente, resultando ser un espacio acogedor para llevar una exposición de tal magnitud. Solo que ese sentimiento no lo compartió el rubio, que se sintió mal por mentir a su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Como mencione arriba este es un regalo navideño para <strong>HikariCaelum<strong>, ojala que te este gustando y que este cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Se que tu eres una excelente escritora y no se si pueda cumplir en entregarte una obra a tu altura n.n Di mi mejor esfuerzo y el resultado espero sea grato. Desde que vi tu primera propuesta me enganche con la idea y no pude parar de escribir, tuve muchas ideas que por falta de tiempo no se lograron concretar, pero lo más importante esta aquí. La dividí en dos parte para que la lectura no se hiciera cansada y se pueda disfrutar mejor, espero no romper con alguna regla hehehe._

_Quiero aclarar que el romance que se lleva en la historia es lo típico en mis fics, se que no suelo llevar el tema como otros/as, lo maneje de una manera en que fuera un trasfondo importante en la historia. Espero que esto cumpliera con ese punto Hikari, ya que es uno que siento pudiera no cumplirte del todo. Ya tu me dirás n.n_

_**PD:** Mañana subo la segunda parte, y me di unas "licencias" con la historia... espero que al final se pueda captar porque las comillas._

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**


	2. Final

_**Recomendación: **_**Interstellar Main Theme Extended** ; **Day One Dark** (a partir del apartado 19); **Time **(a partir del apartado 27) todas son de Hans Zimmer.

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

La propuesta era alocada, demencial, y a la vez resultaba emocionante. Charles quería que Takeru sobre pasara el límite en que su mente le permitía estar en alguna otra realidad paralela; lo máximo en su record estaba tres días lo que podía equivaler entre seis y ocho horas en su mundo.

El rubio sintió un miedo recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo al ver que la propuesta iba acompañada de sedantes. El quería pasar el límite de estadía en ese mundo que tanto le gustaba, poder estar con Hikari por más días, pero que lo drogará para logar el objetivo no lo consideraba del todo confiable. Incluso le inquietaba la idea.

—Tranquilo, confía en mí —Charles lo quería relajar— prometo que será seguro todo. No te daré mucho solo quiero que duermas unas doce horas para determinar que avance puedes hacer del otro lado.

Sopeso los pros y contras de la osadía que le sugería hacer, dormir doce horas le parecía mucho, si con las ocho ya se sentía fatigado en su mundo no imaginaba que sucedería con doce. Sin embargo, la idea de estar un mayor rango de tiempo con su castaña fue un peso en la balanza que la inclino a favor de la idea.

—Confió en usted profesor.

**16**

Sentir su suave piel sobre la suya era como una droga que le encantaba probar, era como pasar los dedos por una tela sedosa y cálida. Echados en la nieve se dejaban llevar por el calor del otro sin prestar atención al frio del ambiente. Esa tarde de finales de año resulto ser muy divertida, estaban las dos familias reunidas y conviviendo de lo mejor. Los Ishida y los Yagami. Esto solo provocaba que la relación del rubio y la castaña se fortaleciera, ver a sus padres ser buenos amigos, bromear y compartir los alimentos los unía en una escala mayor.

—Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo me tendrás en el suelo?

—El tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Necesario para qué?

—Me des un beso.

—Tontito —la castaña le tomo de las mejillas rosadas y lo acerco hacia sus labios.

El beso fue cálido y reconfortante, carente de una pasión mayor por respeto a sus padres que les estaban mirando con sonrisas burlonas. Le pareció gracioso al rubio que su suegro no fuese tan celoso como en un principio, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano. Taichi le miraba con recelo, pero sabía que en el fondo también estaba feliz por ellos.

—Tengo miedo de que tu hermano me asfixie en la noche —bromeó tras el beso.

—Si ya sobreviviste al primer año no creo que debas temer ya.

—No sé, siento que en nuestra luna de miel tramara algo y quedara viuda muy rápido.

Hikari soltó una carcajada plantándole un golpecito en el hombro a su novio que se fue levantando, y la ayudo después a ella a incorporarse.

Se sacudieron la nieve de sus ropas y se dispusieron a reunirse con sus familias cuando un dolor en el pecho del rubio lo doblego. Hikari se preocupo enseguida, y tanto su hermano como el de la castaña fueron a socorrerlo. De rodillas se sujeto con fuerza el pecho que le ardía, era tal la dolencia que no escuchó lo que los demás le decían. De pronto se vio rodeado de sus seres queridos, el dolor se propago hasta su cabeza, y con un punzante pálpito vio como todo se distorsionaba. Lo único que veía con claridad era el rostro de Hikari que se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas por la preocupación.

Sin entender como quedo recostado en el suelo, se quedo abnegado por el dolor, no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediente, solo podía pensar una cosa.

—Hikari —creyó pronunciar— Hikari.

Su vista se comenzó a nublar, todo se comenzaba a distorsionar. El cielo gris se empezaba a obscurecer, todo perdía forma y color. Solo en un último esfuerzo pudo ver como el rostro de su novia aparecía ante sus ojos.

**17**

Se despertó con un grito fuerte y desgarrador, su garganta le ardió y pudo jurar que su boca comenzaba a sangrar; en su paladar esa sensación a hierro se hizo presente. No comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo vio como el profesor aparecía en su campo visual con una linterna que pasaba por sus ojos. Le decía algo que no lograda captar, aun tenía muy reciente el dolor en su pecho, que fue entendiendo que ya no lo tenía. Lo único extraño era que todo se veía abstracto y confuso, le tomo tiempo ajustar sus sentidos.

—Respira, con mesura.

Hizo lo que le recomendó el profesor, respiro hondo una y otra vez hasta que su corazón volvió a su lugar después de su acelerón. Entorno la vista a la redonda y se vio de nuevo en la sala de la casa de Charles, aunque tardo en captarlo.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

Takeru se comenzaba a recuperar, pero las palabras aun no podían fluir por su boca, como si un control remoto lo hubiera puesto en modo silencio. Sus palabras se agolpaban en la boca, merodeando en sus labios, revoloteando en su lengua, sin embrago, ni un sonido producía. No fue sino hasta que le dio un trago al vaso con agua que Charles le ofreció. Su garganta se aclaro y pudo sentir como el líquido fluía por su interior refrescando todo a su paso.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—Dime, ¿Qué sucedió?

Explico con lujo de detalle su situación, como todo se torno obscuro para él cuando el dolor se intensifico. Narro paso por paso lo ocurrido, el profesor siempre pedía que describiera con detalle cuando le contaba lo vivido en su otro mundo. Al término agudizo su vista para analizar la postura del catedrático, serio y con la pierna cruzada.

Charles se llevo su mano a la bolsa de su camisa y saco el bolígrafo, acerco el cuaderno de la mesa de centro y escribió. Takeru se irrito por lo que siempre hacia, hasta el momento no le dio importancia, sabía que después le daría una explicación, solo que esa vez que sintió su vida desvanecerse quería algo rápido que lo calmara.

—Vamos por buen camino, Takeru —habló con singular alegría el profesor.

—¿Disculpe?

No daba crédito a que su casi muerte lo llevara estar tan feliz, que de bueno podía haber en ello, ¿o seria que él lo quería muerto? La idea lo que lo asusto.

—No te molestes, se que has de pensar que ibas a morir —dejo bolígrafo y cuaderno en mesa y se inclino en su lugar—, solo que eso jamás ocurriría.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —la molestia del rubio incremente en vez de disminuir, le crispo que el profesor supiera que eso podría suceder y no le advirtiera— ¿Qué es lo que sabe que no me ha dicho? Y aun más importante, ¿Cómo sabe tanto?

—Sí, creo que hemos dejado la confesión que se quedara en el olvido.

—Mucha culpa he de tener.

Charles se volvió a recargar en el respaldo afelpado de su sofá individual, se quito los anteojos y se cruzo de pierna. Al verlo sin sus habituales anteojos el rubio no pudo evitar sentir que lo había visto de otra parte, y no porque ya tuvieran tiempo trabajando juntos. Hubo algo familiar en ese rostro.

—Primero que nada, lo que te ocurrió solo fue un estado que te permitirá avanzar al siguiente nivel —se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar— es como un filtro que debías pasar, y si no te avise de ese suceso es porque no quería que al ponerte sobre aviso influyera en tu estado de trance.

Su explicación iba bien hasta lo último, se quiso quejar, pero se contuvo al ver que continuaba hablando.

—Tuve un amigo, el tenia tus habilidades —comenzó su confesión—. Me mostró lo que podía hacer, claro no fue fácil lograrlo —hablaba tan rápido que apenas y lo podía seguir—. Él estaba en un nivel superior al tuyo, uno en el que podía traer de otros lugares objetos.

La voz con que terminó contando la historia se volvió pausada y apagada, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una cierta sensación de consternación. Parecía el relato de una historia de terror que se cuenta en un campamento con todos los campistas alrededor de una fogata en medio de la noche rodeados de árboles.

—El tenía una teoría muy interesante, a la que llamo Convergencia —prosiguió su relato con aquella voz pausada—, quería ver si podía entrelazar dos universos, unirlos de tal manera que convivieran en uno solo.

—Suena muy loco.

—Lo mismo pensé en un principio —su voz mostró su excitación al recordar algo— pero créeme, lo que él podía hacer era asombroso.

Esa forma de expresarse de su amigo en pasado le inquieto, solo podía interpretar que algo malo le sucedió, y lo que hubiera sido seguro fue por su investigación. Dudaba que en caso de que eso fuera seguir con aquello, aunque pudiera que no se retractar.

—¿Qué le sucedió a su amigo?

—Murió.

La respuesta que brotó de la boca del profesor sin el menor indicio de cautela era el que no quería escuchar.

—Pero no por las razones que has de estar imaginando —el profesor se acomodó las gafas de nuevo y toda familiaridad se perdió—. El murió porque confió en la persona incorrecta.

Fue entonces que recordó aquella conversación del porque trabaja solo el profesor. Su amigo debió contarle alguien aparte del profesor lo que podía hacer, quizás a un científico experimentado, y este por su afán de saber más disecciono al pobre hombre con aquella habilidad.

—¿Quien era la otra persona?

—No lo sé, yo estaba de viaje cuando sucedió todo —se le quebró la voz a Charles, era un tema que se notaba le dolía— yo había ido a una conferencia en Londres, cuando regrese me entere que encontraron a mi amigo muerto en su departamento.

Para buena de Takeru el jamás había perdido alguien tan querido, no hasta el momento, por lo que no podía simpatizar con lo que el profesor pudiera estar sintiendo. El catedrático se acercó a un buro de madera, abrió un cajón y saco algo de este; era un retrato. Se lo acerco al rubio que lo tomo en sus manos. Dentro del recuadro de metal había una foto, por lo que se entero de quien estaba hablando.

La sangre se le congelo de inmediato, en la imagen se encontraban dos sujetos muy alegres uno al lado del otro. Uno era castaño y el otro rubio. El de la derecha era tan parecido a él, pero a la vez no, solo se podía ver su parentesco si se ponía atención. Lo que lo dejo petrificado era nada menos que reconocer a su hermano en varias de sus otras realidades en esa. Y con un _clic_ en su cabeza capto porque el profesor le era tan conocido sin gafas. Una esperanza se adueño de su corazón.

—Profesor, de casualidad, ¿usted tiene una hermana?

El hombre de gafas arqueó una ceja intrigado, no vio el que tenía que ver su historia con que tuviese una hermana. Le resultaba irrelevante.

—No, siempre he sido hijo único.

—Entonces el nombre Hikari no le suena.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Lo siento, solo me surgió una duda.

El profesor se quedo intrigado, pero no pregunto nada sobre el tema. Para Takeru no le hizo extraño que no tuviese una hermana, si algo aprendió de viajar a universos paralelos es que estos pueden ser muy diferentes uno del otro. A veces esas diferencias eran muy extremas. Sin embargo, le hubiese gustado conocer a la Hikari de su universo aun cuando fuese mayor que él. Aunque también exististe la gran posibilidad de que no existiera en su mundo.

—Takeru, debemos avanzar aun más en tus habilidades… ¿Qué dices?

El rubio no supo que contestar, el saber que estaba frente a una versión del hermano de su amada, y que el hombre que tenía la misión de lograr la convergencia era su hermano, de igual otro universo, le hizo replantearse la idea. Ese sentimiento de cariño que se impregno en su interior por su hermano y cuñado le decía que aceptara, pero su prudencia le quería detener. No quería volver a sufrir algo como lo anterior, ese ataque al corazón fue lo peor que jamás pudiera experimentar.

Lo pensó por unos minutos, se puso examinar los pros y contras, analizaba con cuidado lo que le pedía el profesor. Y de nuevo, alguien inclino la balanza. El no estaba seguro de que Hikari existiera en su universo, o que tuviese su edad o una permitida para ser pareja. Pudiera que una convergencia fuese la solución de poder estar con su amada sin limitaciones, y por fin sentir esa felicidad que hasta el momento le era incompleta.

Junto sus manos y las pego a su boca, miro al profesor y volvió a pensar. El desconocía todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero si había una posibilidad de que cosas buenas sucedieran entonces estaría dispuesto a conseguirlo.

**18**

Esos tres días en el hospital lo tenían harto, pero los doctores no lo querían dejar ir por si volvía a decaer. Los diagnósticos no marcaron nada anormal, no tuvo ningún ataque al corazón ni derrame cerebral, los síntomas se manifestaron, pero no hubo nada. Estaba sano al cien, solo con un poco de glucosa elevada que se derivo del susto, nada trascendental.

Lo único que lo tenia de buenas era estar cerca de su novia, que ningún día lo dejo de visitar y que en el rol de quedarse a cuidarlo por la noche ella tomaba dos noches de los tres que iban. Tenerla cerca era su mejor medicina, y a la vez su mayor suplicio.

Cada que la veía sentada allí al costado de su cama tenía unas tremendas ganas de confesarle lo que podía hacer y lo que tenía planeado. Al final callaba por miedo a que lo tomara por un demente y lo dejase, y estando en un terreno tan hostil como un hospital no era lo recomendable hablar sobre temas que suenan a locura.

—Me preocupa cuando te quedas ido, amor.

—Solo me gusta admirar tu belleza.

—No es cierto, algo tienes —esa vez las bromas no la distrajeron del tema, su preocupación por su salud la tenían centrada— ese fue el primer síntoma para lo que te sucedió.

—Claro que no, amor.

La castaña se levanto de su asiento y se le acerco para enfrentarlo, por su semblante podía ver que estaba decidida a esta vez saber lo que le ocurría. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, y si en el pasado no insistió fue porque respetaba su decisión de no contar, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora con su estado.

—Puedes contar conmigo en todo y lo sabes, ¿verdad, amor?

—Por supuesto, tú y yo juntos ante cualquier adversidad.

Hikari tomo la mano de su novio y se la llevo a su mejilla, cerró los ojos y una lágrima se le escapo. Esa frase fue la que le dijo de pequeños, cuando la encontró perdida en la plaza. Usarla en ese momento fue su mejor carta para no entrar en una mayor discusión.

—¿Entonces porque no me cuentas que ocurre?

—Es que en verdad no sucede nada.

—No digas eso, que si sucede.

Takeru arqueo sus cejas extrañado.

—Es que hay ocasiones que te siento diferente —se comenzó a explicar—, es como si fueses dos personas. Unos días eres uno y otros pocos eres otro… a veces no se qué pensar.

Tal revelación lo dejo perplejo, anonadado, y el sentimiento de culpa regreso ante la idea que una vez se formuló. Con las palabras de su castaña quedaba claro que el interfería en la vida de su otro yo, y mientras el disfrutaba quien sabe donde quedaba el Takeru de ese universo.

La idea lo dejo helado, lleno de una culpabilidad y desilusión. En realidad estaba viviendo una vida que no era suya, y recibía un cariño que no le pertenecía. Se imagino como un secuestrador privando de todo a su otro yo.

La idea de la convergencia le aterro, si se unían ambos universos, ¿que Takeru sería el que prevalecería? Y si era él quien resultara victorioso, ¿podría vivir sabiendo que privo de toda su felicidad a su otro yo? Todo le dio vueltas, sus otras versiones eran seres vivos independientes, no eran un cuerpo sin alma ni razón hasta que el los ocupaba. No entendía bien como se manejaba todo eso de los universos paralelos, y lo frustraba, no saber cómo funciona algo le encrespaba.

La maquina que tomaba sus signos vitales se comenzó alterar, pitaba con fuerza por lo que sobresalto y asusto a Hikari.

—T.K, ¿Qué te sucede? —la castaña le tomo fuerte la mano—, ¿Qué te altera, amor?

**19**

El cuerpo de Takeru se agitaba con fuerza, el profesor solo se quedaba mirándolo y estudiándolo. Sus ojos eran sombríos, y una mueca se dibujo en sus labios, esa reacción era justo lo que esperaba. Si seguía con ese método pronto conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba, unir dos universos en uno y ser él quien tuviera las respuestas a todo cuando nadie entendiera lo que ocurría.

—Vamos, Takeru, se que puedes hacer lo que Matt no pudo jamás.

El profesor sabía que tenía que llevar al limite el cuerpo del rubio para conseguir su objetivo, y esa noche mintiendo al rubio le dio una dosis muy alta que lo tumbaría por unas veintisiete horas, que era el tiempo que su amigo supuso era el necesario para alterar la convivencia de universos. Estaba ansioso, solo unas cuantas horas más y vería si la hipótesis de su amigo daría frutos.

El silencio de la casa se vio interrumpida por el timbre que zumbo en sus tímpanos como un tambor. Los primeros tres timbres los ignoro por completo, no quería perderse detalle del comportamiento de su conejillo de indias, todo debía quedar en su papel y grabado en la cámara oculta tras suya por el florero sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Para la quinta vez que sonó el timbre se levanto de su asiento molesto y camino en dirección hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una mirada inquisitoria, se trataba de la amiga de Takeru y una de sus mejores estudiantes.

—Se que está aquí.

—¿Disculpe, señorita Deneuve?

La joven no espero a que le invitaran pasar y se metió a la casa dejando quieto al profesor por unos segundos que le permitieron llegar hasta la entrada de la sala. Cuando reacciono era tarde, la rubia ya se había percatado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué le está haciendo?

Dijo mientras corrió hacia Takeru.

—Jovencita usted no debería estar aquí.

—Lo está obligando a sobrepasar los límites.

El profesor se quedo pasmado por las palabras de su estudiante. Con tan poco le dio entender que sabía lo que estaban haciendo en esa sala. Su estudiante tenía conocimientos sobre la habilidad de traspasar el tiempo y el espacio, solo que no sabía cómo era posible.

—Eso está mal, muy mal.

—Señorita Deneuve, no me diga que usted sabe sobre…

—¿La convivencia? —la joven no despegaba la mirada de su amigo en el sofá, inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro— yo fui una _reizeit_.

—¿Reizeit?

—En mi mundo así conocíamos a los viajeros dimensionales.

La rubia se acercó a su mejor amigo, le tomó de la mano en un intento banal por calmarlo. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, y su mirada tenía un fuego que se podía percibir a distancia; tan intenso que una pequeña chispa podría ocasionar una llamarada. Charles se acerco con cautela, estaba anonadado, como quien estuviera frente a un alienígena o un virus mortal.

—¿No eres de este mundo?

—No, soy de otro plano dimensional.

El profesor se sintió extasiado por tener a otro sujeto como el rubio en su habitación. Nunca creyó, ni supo que podían haber tantos, incluso su mejor amigo decía creer ser el único capaz de tal habilidad. Pero si de algo estaba convencido era que la naturaleza no brindaba dones especiales a solo un ente, ella era generosa y los rubios frentes de suyo le daban la razón.

—Como no me di cuenta antes —susurró la rubia—. Discúlpame, Takeru, la señales estaban allí y no las percibí.

La postura de la rubia era una de la que se arrepiente sobre una acción, como quien olvida algo importante de hacer y por tal hay consecuencias.

El profesor estaba dando vueltas en su eje impresionado por las posibilidades que tenía enfrente, era navidad en febrero. Su regalo atrasado de la festividad. Extasiado no se percato de la postura o lo que decía la rubia, el solo tenía una idea en su cabeza.

—Con tu ayuda y la de Takeru podremos conseguir la convergencia.

Escuchar esa última palabra hizo que la joven se diera medio vuelta y le mirara con recelo al profesor que estaba sonriente viendo a sus dos prospectos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres conseguir? —cuestionó ofuscada— ¿Acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo, idiota?

—¿Idiota?

—La convergencia solo es irrumpir con la convivencia de los universos —Catherine se aproximo peligrosamente al hombre de camisa a cuadros; lo sujeto del cuello—. Nos estas condenando a todos.

**20**

Los días de suplicio en el hospital terminaron, estando de nuevo en su hogar pudo por fin tener un poco de mayor paz. Aun cuando en esos días se estuviera sintiendo como un embustero, y en realidad eso era, un mentiroso que arrebataba la vida a su otro yo.

Después de tener ese ataque de ansiedad tuvo que pasar dos días más en cuidado de los trabajadores del hospital. Enfermeras y doctores lo trataron bien, siendo su padre medico de aquel lugar tuvo la mejor atención. De hecho, sin su padre no hubiera podido salir de esa habitación tan fúnebre pintada de blanco. No fue fácil pero logro tranquilizarse los siguientes días para tener razones y darle armas a su padre para que lo dejaran salir.

Ya en su habitación, rodeado de esas cuatro paredes de color verde, con decoración típica de un adolecente de veinte años, se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Grito con la almohada en su cara, pataleo y golpeo la cama. Trataba de salir de esa realidad para regresar a la suya por más doloroso y triste que fuese, pero estaba atrapado, ningún tipo de concentración lo ponía en trance; algo andaba mal.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su hermano acompañado de su novia. Ambos estaban con un semblante serio y nada tranquilo. Los días de risas fueron suplantados por nervios y muecas, miradas vacías de lo que una vez tuvo tanta vida. Y de nuevo la culpa, como una enredadera en su columna vertebral, lo estrujo. No solo le estaba quitando la vida a su otro ser, también lo hacía con sus seres queridos. Los estaba privando de la persona que en verdad amaban, conocían, convivían.

—Hey, enano, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor que ayer —mintió.

—Tus padres dicen que este sábado quieren hacer un convivio familiar y con amigos cercanos —hablo con voz queda su novia. Eso no le gusto, solo hablaba así cuando había algo más que decir— Vendrá Izzy y su esposa Mimi, Ken y Yolei, hasta Joe vendrá desde Inglaterra.

Todos su mejores amigos estarían presentes, incluso los lejanos, lo que no le gusto y no porque no los quisiera ver. Seguro algo no andaba bien.

—No eres tonto —su hermano se le acerco— Has de estar viendo esta situación extraña, ¿cierto?

—Sí, seguro algo me está pasando y no es bueno.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no —Matt le sonrió a su hermano, y Hikari suavizo su rostro con una sonrisa amplia— Lo que sucede es que Tai le va a proponer matrimonio a Sora.

La noticia lo embargo de alegría, esa era la boda que todos esperaban y pronosticaban que sucedería, siendo una sorpresa que Izzy y Mimi lo hicieran antes. Sus labios por primera vez en varios días se curvearon hacia arriba en un dibujo de sonrisa.

—Tienes que reponerte para disfrutar de la reunión —su novia se recostó a su lado y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

—Me han dado un buen susto —suspiro aliviado— y tú, no te creí capaz de jugármela.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

—Tu hermano me obligo.

—Quedamos que no nos echaríamos de cabeza.

Los tres se soltaron reír, le fascinaba como tenían una relación tan sana y fuerte. Era lo hermoso de esa realidad. Y por esa tarde dejaría que todo fluyera, disfrutaría sin pensar en nada, tal vez a la mañana siguiente volvería a la amarga situación en la que estaba.

**21**

Era una porquería, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, debía ser pura mentira. No podía dar crédito que la teoría y por lo que dio su vida Matt fuese algo tan catastrófico, uno a nivel apocalíptico. Catherine debía estar mintiéndole, eso era seguro, sus años buscando gente con la habilidad de Takeru y su mejor amigo no podía ser una pérdida de tiempo. No ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Aun así, las palabras de la rubia resonaban en su interior como pequeñas motas de humo que quisieran empañar el vidrio de su automóvil.

Toda la idea de una convergencia terminaría por destruir cada universo paralelo, cada existencia infinita que pudiera existir de ellos y otros. La sola idea de estar condenando a toda la humanidad lo aterro, lo hizo dudar de lo que buscaba. Solo deseaba ser alguien importante con un descubrimiento sin precedentes. Su vanidad, su ego no lo dejaron ver la verdad que estaba ante sus ojos.

Miro el retrato de su amigo en el que estaban los dos. Recordó el día que lo vio en su ataúd, y al momento que le contaban sobre que su asesinato. Siempre creyó que fue alguien al que le confió su secreto, pero, ¿y si no fuese de ese modo? Volteo a ver a Takeru quieto en su sofá, y lo comprendió enseguida. Su amigo murió en un intento de conseguir la convergencia.

—¿Por qué no puedo despertarlo? —inquirió Catherine que zarandeaba a su amigo con brío— ¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Está bajo la influencia de un potente sedante.

—¿Cómo?

—Estará dormido por entre veinticinco a veintisiete horas.

Catherine no daba crédito a esas palabras. Debía ser una broma, eran demasiadas horas, y para su temor, suficiente para ocasionar la _irrupción_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?

—Tan solo nueve horas.

**22**

El patio de la casa de la familia de su novia era un amplio terreno de césped con una zona al fondo de rosales y una fuente en el centro. Las bardas eran de un material rugoso y café que cubrían lianas de hiedra conocidas como uñas de gato. Un lugar muy bonito que en ese momento estaba repleto de personas; familiares y amigos.

Takeru estaba sentado en la mesa principal junto con su novia, cuñado y su prometida, amigos y su hermano. Estaban charlando y recordando buenos momentos, se ponían al día sobre sus vidas y al que más pusieron atención era al joven alto de cabello azul. Joe era un famoso antropólogo que estaba estudiando unos fósiles encontrados en Asia del sur.

Todo transcurría con calma y el clima estaba ayudando a que se mantuviera un ambiente agradable en esos últimos días de invierno.

—Amor, ¿quieres más bebida? —ofreció la castaña.

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—Hey, ustedes —hablo Izzy desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda— ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?, son los siguientes en la lista.

En la mesa no se hizo espera un bullicio de burlas que les hizo sonrojar. Entre los bromistas estaba Joe que les sorprendió porque siempre se caracterizo por ser serio.

—Nada de boda para estos dos —objeto Tai alzando sus manos—, aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

—Ya Tai, están en edad para pensarlo —Mimi siempre se caracterizo por molestar a su amigo—. Confiesen, ¿han pensado en el tema?

—No contesten —les sentencio el castaño a su hermana y cuñado.

Sora que estaba a su lado, con una felicidad que no podía caber en su cuerpo le tomo de la mano para calmarlo. Era conocido como Tai era muy celoso con su hermana, siempre cuidándola, sorprendió a todos cuando acepto a Takeru como su cuñado.

—Mi Tai tiene razón, son muy jóvenes para eso —Sora les guiño el ojo a la pareja— déjenlos disfrutar su universidad.

El tema de discusión se prolongo por unos minutos, a lo que al rubio le incomodo en cierto punto, no le gustaba ser mucho el centro de atención. Pronto el mismo Izzy fue quien cambio de tema, y eso lo agradeció. Comenzaron hablar de una película que estaba en los cines y que resultaba ser muy buena, ponía atención a como el pelirrojo charlaba con su hermano que ya la había visto. En ese instante lo vio claramente, y es que desde hace días creyó haberlo notado, pero qué atribuyo a los medicamentos. Su hermano se desfiguraba, giro su cabeza para ver si alguien más lo estaba notando; nadie se mostro impactado. Al minuto no fue solo su hermano, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, los de la mesa de al lado, los músicos al final del patio sobre el escenario. Todo se deformaba, de esa manera a la que se ve en los televisores cuando no captan bien la señal, o cuando juegas en línea y te entra el _Lag_.

Se mantuvo sereno, y respiro pausado y profundo. Se tallo los ojos con sus manos, y los cerro por un momento, le pareció extraño que su novia no le estuviera preguntando si todo andaba bien. La observo atenta a la plática la cual no sabía que tema era el de discusión en ese momento, estaba nervioso por como la deformación se propagaba por todos lados.

El cielo dejo el azul para teñirse de morado, las nubes de un rosa chillón desentonaban y los sonidos se comenzaron a distorsionar.

—Amor —le llamo a su novia.

—Dime.

Que lo pudiera escuchar era bueno. Si estaba a punto de que todo terminara debía confesarse a su amor, a la persona que le enamoro a tal punto de viajar muy lejos de su propio mundo para estar con ella. Le confesaría todo, sin importar nada.

**23**

Despotricaba con todas las groserías en su vocabulario, estaba molesta por la idiotez que había hecho el profesor. Drogar a su amigo para que este traspasara el tiempo límite de estadía en alguna otra realidad era un acto estúpido. No poder despertarlo la dejaba en una encrucijada que esperaba no resolver con sus propias manos.

—Verás que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien.

Eso no era cierto esas palabras, la fe que tenía ese hombre por una idea que le planto otro sujeto era el resultado de su ignorancia. Lo veía como un niño jugando a quemar hormigas porque su amigo le convenció que era divertido, y no se puso a pensar en el daño que infringía al ser inferior.

—Se que se puede lograr la convergencia, haremos historia.

El hombre siempre querrá jugar a ser Dios, y por ese pecado pagarían caro su blasfemia. Y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella que estuvo frente a frente con el fin de todo, pero que a su buena suerte no tuvo que afrontar.

—Se nota que no sabes nada —incluso ella reconocía no saber todo sobre el tema— ¿Creer que estar por más de una semana seguida del otro lado ocasionara que la convivencia se interrumpa y ocasiones que todas se mezclen?

—Exacto, la convergencia.

—Esa basura no es lo que piensas —la rubio le miro con ira— Interrumpir la convivencia no hará que las diferentes realidades se mesclen, siendo tantas solo ocasionarías que entre ellas se eliminen.

—No, eso no…

—Yo lo he visto —reveló— yo estuve por causar el fin de todo.

El profesor negaba con su cabeza, escuchar todo eso era destruir todo por lo que alguna vez trabajo, le era violar la imagen de su mejor amigo. Aquella estudiante era una embustera, sus falacias eran el intento en vano de detener el mayor suceso de la historia.

—¡Mentiras!

—No sea testarudo, lo que digo es verdad —la rubia grito para callar al hombre— Yo por querer tener lo que perdí en mi propio universo casi destruyo los demás.

En mi mundo todo estaba en caos, yo era huérfana, y solo tenía dos personas importantes en mi vida. Mi hermano y Takeru. Solo éramos los tres hasta que la guerra nos alcanzo, esa maldita codicia de los humanos por el poder —empezó a confesar lo que por tanto tiempo se guardo para sí misma— Me vi sola y desesperada, estaba en un abismo de emociones vacías, perdida entre sangre y enfermedad. Eso me llevo a buscar en mis otras realidades, y lo encontré, una mitad de lo que había perdido. Takeru.

El profesor se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que la rubia le contaba, las palabras le fueron arrebatadas, la convicción y la pasión por lo que hacía ardieron en una hoguera de vergüenza. El sentimiento con que transmitió su sufrir lo dejo desarmado, indefenso a la realidad que no quería ver. Giro su atención al joven acostado en su sofá y presencio lo tan esperado, pero ahora no le dio alegría, por su sangre se propago a todo su cuerpo un terror al saber lo que se avecinaba.

Takeru temblaba en el sofá, su piel estaba pálida y grisácea. La silueta se comenzaba a deformar como en pixeles, y en vibraciones constantes tuvo la sensación que desaparecía.

Cuando Catherine capto donde tenía la atención el profesor, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como su amigo estaba en ese punto que tanto conocía y aterraba. Corrió a su lado y lo tomo con ímpetu de la mano.

—Takeru, escúchame —le susurro lo más cerca a su oído— debes despertar.

—No lo conseguirá, está demasiado sedado.

—Se que puede.

**24**

No era lógico que escuchara como un _tic tac _silbar suave atreves del viento. Una presión por ese sonido, que era como un indicativo que su tiempo se agotaba, lo estaba fastidiando. Se levanto de su lugar, nadie en la mesa pareció importarle lo que le hizo pensar no estaban viéndolo; camino por entre las mesas notando que nadie reparaba en él. Entorno su mirada por todo el patio trasero donde se llevaba el evento, y observo cómo detrás suya un segundo Takeru seguía en su asiento, a un lado de su novia.

No comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, verse allí sentado sonriendo y platicando lo dejo frio. Ese era su otra persona que retomaba su cuerpo, su legítima vida que se le fue arrebatada por más de una ocasión. Lo que le pareció curioso es que no parecía notar esa ausencia, estaba tranquilo sin mostrar que estuviese conmocionado por volver de algún cuarto negro y solitario.

Su mirada se impacto con la delicada figura de su castaña, aun sosteniendo su mano, la mano de su otro yo. Sonriendo, mirando con amor a su Takeru, pasando un gran momento en su vida con las personas que tanto amaba. Solo lo hizo sentirse vacio, perdido en un tiempo y espacio de soledad y amargura, estando entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

—No te quiero perder —susurro en el viento helado.

Camino con convicción en dirección a ese cuerpo que en varias ocasiones poseyó. Con el sonido del reloj resonando en sus tímpanos camino decidido hasta su _yo_ en la silla, estaba decidido, no dejaría de lado lo que había conseguido. La amaba tanto que solo pensar alejarse de ella lo alteraba. Se acerco unos pasos y extendió la mano para introducirse en su interior y tomar el control, pero un nuevo sonido oculto en el viento lo hizo detener; una voz lo llamaba.

_Takeru. Takeru._

Movió su cabeza de este a oeste, y viceversa, buscando el dueño de esa suave voz que se mimetizaba con los vientos de invierno. Sabía que conocía esa voz, solo que no la conectaba con algún rostro lo que la hacía misteriosa.

_Sé que tú puedes._

Esa voz de nuevo le hablo, no sabía cómo ni porque, pera esa voz era dirigida hacia él. Se miro a el mismo en la silla, con una sensación inexplicable supo qué lo que estaba por hacer no era correcto. Aparto su mano de golpe y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, traspasando la imagen de una pelirroja; su amiga Sora.

No sabía qué hacer, en su mente las cosas no estaban claras, tenía muchos recuerdos, vivencias, y a la vez no tenía nada. Los rostros se comenzaron a mezclar, las voces se transformaban en ruidos guturales. Nombres, direcciones, paisajes, sonrisas, viajes. Todo se mezclaba, como si los hubiera metiendo en una liquidadora.

Se tapo las orejas y cerró los ojos, todo le dolía, nada en si estaba bien. Grito tan fuerte que se daño la garganta y tuvo que toser, pero su grito no fue escuchado. Su voz se perdía en el vacio silencio. Abrió los ojos para verse en un mundo extraño y diferente, donde todo era nada y nada era todo.

Ante sus ojos vio mezclado sus diferentes vidas, cada universo en uno solo. Diferentes días, lugares, personas, situaciones convergiendo en un solo lugar, a tal punto que apenas y podía distinguir algunos.

Se vio como el surfista, el escritor, el niño en una época medieval, en la segunda guerra mundial, en un mundo futurista enterrado bajo tierra. Infinitas situaciones dibujaban un retrato abstracto.

—¿Qué me sucede?

Se dejo caer de rodillas si apartar sus manos de los oídos, con los ojos bien abiertos captando los diferentes mundos desfilar frente suya. Se estaba perdiendo, no se reconocía ya, su nombre se carcomía letra por letra, los rostros se manchaban en tinta negra, se estaba borrando todo en su memoria. Similar al formateo de una computadora, se quedaba sin recuerdos.

Se quiso aferrar a no perder su identidad, lucho con todo lo que tenia, pero tal cual ola arremete una y otra vez la misma roca, sus fuerza de voluntad se fue erosionando.

_Takeru, se que puedes._

Una voz le volvió a llamar solo que esta vez no la reconoció.

**25**

—¿Qué sucede si no despierta? —pregunto el profesor que solo podía ver lo que la rubia hacia; alentar a su amigo.

Catherine no contesto, la figura de su amigo cada vez estaba más retorcida a tal grado que ya no se podía reconocer su rostro.

—No quiero sonar fastidioso, pero, ¿qué sucederá si no despierta?

La rubia soplo con fuerza como queriendo contenerse de saltarle y arremeter a golpes contra su profesor. Se giro al hombre de gafas y con una dura mirada le contesto.

—La Irrupción.

El profesor no comprendió y trato de hablar, pero la rubia se le adelanto.

—O perderse en el limbo.

—¿Limbo?

—Si, en caso de que llegue al punto de ocasionar una irrupción en la convivencia de los universos solo le quedaran dos opciones —la rubia miro a su amigo con falsas ilusiones—: una es caer en el limbo, un lugar onírico entre las dimensiones donde no hay tiempo ni espacio. Estará en un lugar donde todo es infinito, y apartado de todo.

—Como quien dice estará en una prisión.

Catherine asintió con un pesar marcado y lleno de dolor.

—La otra opción es lo que yo hice, pero eso tendrá una gran consecuencia.

—¿Cuál?

—Destruir su propio universo —la rubia arrastro las palabras logrando un mayor dramatismo; uno que no se necesitaba y solo buscaba hacer ver su error al profesor—. Tendrá que asesinar a su otro yo del último mundo en el que se encontró conviviendo. Solo tendrá una pequeña oportunidad, si lo consigue se quedara en ese mundo, pero en el proceso se deberá destruir en el que nació.

El profesor Charles sudaba en frio, todas las posibilidades terminaban mal, ninguna sonaba bien, si se quería contar con la salvación del rubio. En cualquier caso en uno u otra forma algo malo ocurriría. No lo quiso creer enseguida, sonaba tan descabellado y demente como para ser cierto, además, no era posible que supiera tanto esa rubia…

—Un momento —el profesor junto las piezas al recordar lo que le dijo Catherine una hora atrás y que por su excitación del momento no le dio importancia—Sabes todo esto porque lo has…

—Lo he vivido —una lagrima brotó de sus ojos azules—. Yo condene mi propio mundo para salvarme lo confieso, nunca en mis planes estuvo condenar nuestros universos, pero tampoco tenía nada que salvar del anterior. Lo vi desvanecerse frente a mis ojos, todo quedando en la penumbra del olvido.

—¿Takeru tiene algo que salvar en este?

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría, sabía que su relación de amigos era especial, pero el rubio tenía tan poco en ese mundo que quizás encontró algo mejor en otro. Entendió porque estaba trabajando con el profesor, y recordó ese día en la exposición que lo acompaño como en dos ocasiones repitió un nombre; Hikari. Miro a su mejor amigo y entendió que si el momento llegaba el escogería estar en otro lugar, su mundo le resultaba tan vacio que no se sacrificaría. Seguro escogería el asesinato, y no lo culparía. Llegado el momento él sabría lo que se debería hacer, la decisión era tan evidente que no sería posible que no la viera.

—Lo suponía.

En la voz del profesor se logró percibir una aliñé de perversión, un sombrío pensamiento surcó por su mente. Catherine se situó entre el cuerpo inconsciente de Takeru y el profesor, comprendiendo lo que había decidido hacer en contra de su mejor amigo.

—Sabes que debemos hacerlo.

—No dejare que le haga daño.

—Esa es la tercera posibilidad, ¿cierto? —Charles camino por el pasillo con paso arrastrado, cual serpiente acechando a su presa— Fuiste inteligente en no haberlo mencionado, pero es evidente que existe esa posibilidad de salvarnos sin depender del rubio.

—No es seguro que funcione, tal vez solo lo orillaremos a que elija la decisión que temes.

El profesor abrió el cajón de su vitrina del cual sacó del interior un desarmador, se quedo admirando la punta en cruz como si en ella estuviera depositada su salvación. Lo sujetó con fuerza sabiendo que en sus manos estaba la herramienta que enmendaría su error. No era un instrumento sofisticado, pero cumpliría con su objetivo.

—Aléjese, profesor.

—Señorita Deneuve, ¿no le da miedo morir? —habló con una pausa tan templada que aterraba—. No me diga que destruyó su propio universo solo para venir a morir en este.

Si bien le aterrorizaba la idea de morir, desvanecerse del plano existencial como su mundo, reconocía que desde que presenció la destrucción de su propio universo tenía un gran pecado en sus manos que tendría que pagar. Ese sería su momento aun cuando no solo ella sufriría. No se sentía quien para decidir por ese universo, esa decisión la debía tomar su amigo, ese era su oportunidad; su mundo.

—Sé lo que hice, y yo elegí por los míos, ahora es el turno de Takeru.

—¡Nos condenaras!

—Eso ya será decisión de…

El profesor arremetió contra la joven que consiguió sacarse de la dirección del desarmador que usaba como arma. Embate tras otro la joven luchaba por quitarle el desarmador, por suerte tenia algunos vestigios de su vida en su verdadero universo, donde vivía en la calle y se regía por la ley del más fuerte. Con un giro se sacó de una embestida que iba directo a su abdomen, y quedó a espaldas del profesor dándole una buena oportunidad de someterlo. No dudo y le golpeo con su pierna en la corva para doblegarlo. Charles cayó en una rodilla al suelo, trató de levantarse sin éxito porque unos brazos pasaron por su cuello y lo sujetaron con ímpetu. Odió no haber tomado esas clases de defensa personal un año atrás.

Catherine acomodó su agarre para que no pudiera zafarse su oponente, aplicaba la fuerza necesaria para complicarle la respiración y a su vez para no estrangularlo. Fue tal la desesperación que le infringió a su agresor que este soltó el desarmador y comenzó a mover las manos desesperado en busca de una manera de salir del enganche.

—No permitiré que le hagas nada.

El hombre sometido trató de articular palabras pero se distorsionaba su voz por el buen agarre de la joven. El oxigeno le comenzaba a faltar y sabia que si continuaba de ese modo perdería el conocimiento, lo que no debía permitir. Con una fuerza superior a la joven, y agotando su máximo de fuerza le tomo de un brazo para clavarle las pocas uñas que tenia.

Quiso aguantar lo que pudo para no soltarlo pero las uñas se le enterraban cada vez más profundo y la sangre ya brotaba de las heridas. Su sistema nervioso mando la señal a su cerebro que activo el instinto de sobrevivencia, lo que hizo que soltara al profesor que se lanzó hacia adelante tosiendo.

—Entienda, profesor, no dejare que lo haga.

—¿No entiendes? Esto es mi culpa, por tal debo rectificar mi error.

Le reconocía que quisiera enmendar su fatídico error, pero si eso llevaba al final a su amigo no lo permitiría. Él se podía salvar, ya ella lo dio todo por él y si su amigo estaba dispuesto a irse lo dejaría partir. Sin importar el costo.

—Eso lo hubiera pensado antes.

—Aun hay tiempo —los ojos desorbitados en ese rostro sudoroso lo hacían ver como un demente— Usted también puede rectificar su error, señorita, puede salvar este universo.

—Ya no jugare a ser Dios, profesor.

—¡Estás loca!

Saltó hacia donde se encontraba el desarmador y lo sujeto en su mano izquierda. Catherine lo vio moverse en cámara lenta, sin embargo, no reaccionó hasta que vio como se levantaba y lanzaba su ataque hacia el corazón de Takeru. Sus músculos se tensaron a tal punto que cuando dio el arranque de su carrera pudo sentir como algún ligamento tronaba.

El golpe iba directo al corazón, sería uno directo y conciso que daría en el blanco y pondría final a la existencia del rubio.

La rubia brincó hacia el cuerpo del profesor con una mano extendida hacia la del desarmador. El tiempo perdió coherencia y todo iba tan lento que cuando llegó hacia su objetivo sintió que todo se detuvo. De golpe todo corrió a velocidad normal al impacto de los cuerpos.

Catherine yacía sobre el cuerpo del profesor que se aporreo en la cabeza con la pata de la mesa de centro. Su respiración acelerada iba a compas de su corazón, la sangre la sentía acumularse en su cabeza y no podía detener a su cuerpo que temblaba. Alzó la mirada y observo el brazo del profeso abierto, buscó cerca para ver si encontraba el desarmador. No estaba alrededor por lo que con temor se giró un poco hacia atrás, y lo vio. Enterrado en el pecho de su amigo, el desarmador parecía como un alfiler incrustado en esa almohadilla que utilizan las costureras.

—¡Oh no!

Corrió hacia al cuerpo de su amigo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. No era posible, sacó su celular y marcó a emergencias. Si actuaba rápida cabía la posibilidad de aun salvarlo.

**26**

Estaba en una especie de esfera dimensional donde proyecciones de todo tipo giraban como un torbellino que tomaba fuerza conforme avanzaba el tiempo. La confusión era lo único que lograba entender, no sabía dónde se encontraba o quién era. Se hacía mil preguntas que a ninguna le correspondía una respuesta; las gritaba esperando que una voz las respondiera. En el silencio profundo que se encontraba juraría que hablar era en contra de las leyes, violar esa una norma sería castigado con más preguntas.

De entre todas las proyecciones en el torbellino, de vez en cuando, brotaban figuras irreconocibles, personas o solo sonido. Quería pedir ayuda cuando vio a un hombre rubio se proyecto como un holograma a unos metros de su lugar; verlo caminar tan despreocupado e ignorando sus gritos lo irrito y le maldijo con cada palabra que aun tenía en su vocabulario. Hubo una segunda proyección sobre salir del torbellino, esta ocasión se trato de un sujeto castaño de facciones gratas, le pidió que le ayudar y de nuevo fue ignorado. Para la decima persona ya había perdido todo sentido de buscar lo que no se le daría.

—Estoy condenado a solo ver y escuchar sin yo ser visto ni escuchado.

Se dejo caer de rodillas rendido ante cansancio, la frustración de no poder comunicarse con nadie lo estaba derrumbando. La soledad se convertía en su único aliado, uno que no deseaba. La ignorancia de su pasado lo atormentaría de por vida, perseguido por preguntas sin respuesta que no lo dejarían olvidar. Estaba atrapado en ese torbellino de memorias y relatos, rostros y voces que cuentan lo que había de desconocer.

Una figura, una silueta que formaba un cuerpo se proyecto frente suya, no levanto el rostro no le prestó atención, no le interesaba ver de quien se trataba; le era indiferente ver el rostro de quien también lo ignoraría. Se quedo cabizbajo observando el abismo a sus pies, atraído por la penumbra del abandono. No se percato que esa proyección se iba materializando, tomando una forma similar a la suya, siendo otro en un vacio de ilusiones.

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó una voz tan similar a la suya que no pudo evitar alzar su rostro.

Un joven de piel blanca, ojos azules, y un cabello rubio le devolvían la mirada atónita. Se levanto al ver que este era el primero que podía escuchar con claridad, sin estática o ruido extraños que zumbaran en sus oídos. Lo asombroso era que lo estaba viendo, no le era indiferente.

—No puede ser, ¿tú eres yo?

La pregunta lanzada como una flecha impacto en su cerebro, atravesando su corteza neuronal y reactivándola. Hasta el momento no había tenido con que ver su propio reflejo por lo que no sabía cómo lucia, pero eso ya no era necesario. Un brío se propago por su cabeza y con un crujido en sus oídos todo se aclaro. Su nombre, su rostro, todas sus facciones volvían como piezas de un rompecabezas que se iba formando en su mente, pero no solo eso volvía a su memoria; como lucia un atardecer, el sabor a chocolate…una castaña se hicieron presentes.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas idéntico a mi?

—No te asustes, soy tú solo que de otra dimensión.

La respuesta no satisfago al rubio que tenía enfrente se podía ver en sus pálida piel y ojos desorbitados. Al final no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Se le acercó y este retrocedió un paso, como queriendo alejarse de un leproso. Levanto sus manos en signo de que no haría nada y se quedo quieto en su lugar a unos pasos.

—Amigo, créeme, ni yo mismo se que está pasando.

—Esto es una locura —se paso las manos por su cabellera mientras observaba su entorno— ¿Enserio somos la misma persona?

—Me temo que sí.

Por la cabeza de Takeru se maquino una idea, una tan espantosa que le erizo la piel, y es que recordar lo que por días vivió en esa esfera lo estaba haciendo tomar una decisión. ¿Qué tal si el Takeru frente suya tomaba su lugar en ese espacio del olvido? Era macabro lo que por su mente pasaba, pero era tan poderoso ese sentimiento de desolación, amargura y desesperación por no saber nada, y que a su vez sabes que lo sabías todo, que le resultó tentador cambiar de lugar. Tenía la oportunidad a unos pasos, solo era cuestión de buscar la forma y ejecutar su idea.

—¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?

Lo pensó unos minutos, la respuesta lógica era salir de ese maldito esfera, pero no era tan sencillo. ¿Cómo se salía de allí? Estaban perdidos en el espacio y tiempo, acorralados entre dimensiones, pero, de pronto, una luz emergió en el centro del torbellino. Resplandeciente como una puerta individual, estrecha en la que solo uno podía caber, la luz los invitaba a pasar. Entonces lo entendió, era claro lo que debía suceder, no cabía duda, el espacio solo era para uno. Uno de los dos podría salir de ese lugar, en tanto, el otro se quedaría para la eternidad, vagando en el infinito espacio marginado de cualquier vida.

—¿Crees que esa sea la salida?

—Sí —respondió con voz sombría.

El rubio ajeno a todo lo que sucedía se quedo mirando estático la luz dorada, en tanto, Takeru se le fue acercando con lentitud. Calculando su siguiente movimiento cual león estaba decidido de lo que haría, dispuesto hacer lo que fuese que lo sacará de ese lugar tan espantoso. Cerró sus puños que se alistaban para llevar a cabo la terrible acción, una lágrima amenazó con brotar de sus ojos, y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que juraría que poco más y se los quebraría.

Se aproximó por su espalda, listo para proceder cuando una proyección fugaz se interpuso en su camino. A lo lejos, del otro lado de la esfera, una Hikari les miraba con esos hermosos ojos marrones. Su mirada era intensa, con ese brillo especial que brotaba solo por ver a su Takeru, que era solamente para él y nadie más; solo que su rubio era el sujeto que tenía enfrente. Pronto otra figura apareció, su hermano se proyectaba con la misma posición que su castaña, e igual los estaba viendo con esa sonrisa burlona y a su vez seria.

No podía llevar a cabo su plan cuando sus dos personas más preciadas lo estaban observando, bajó su mirada avergonzado y vio a su otro _yo_ parada allí tan inocente esperando el golpe de gracia. Dejo caer sus manos en sus costados rendido, cerro sus ojos y dejo salir las lagrimas que ya hace tiempo querían salir de su prisión.

—¿Qué sucede? —su otro _yo_ sé giro.

Takeru recordó la culpa que tenia por arrebatarle su vida, y eso cuando solo era por momentos, ahora amenazaba con quitársela de por vida. Se recriminó como es que sería capaz de condenarlo a una eternidad de dolor solo porque el cometió el error. No era justo.

—Debemos cruzar la luz —contestó con angustia.

—¿Será seguro?

—No temas, todo saldrá bien.

El rubio ante sus ojos asintió, no podía creer como es que confiaba en sus palabras, y pudiera, siendo lo más seguro, que se debiera a que confiaba en sí mismo. Si hubiese sabido lo que estuvo a punto de hacer dudaría de cruzar esa luz, por suerte lo desconocía.

Se fue acercando a la luz con paso ligero y suave, no se producía ningún sonido, todo era hueco. Se aproximo a pasos pequeños, y al estar cerca de la luz se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

—¿Vienes?

—Sí, voy detrás.

—Espero volverte a ver, amigo.

—Lo dudo.

El otro Takeru comprendió y solo asintió. Se volvió hacia la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, solo que antes de que lo hiciera la voz de su otro yo sonó a su espalda lo que le hizo detener.

—¡Hey! —cuando volteó le sonrió— Cuida a Hikari, hazla feliz.

—Siempre —contestó.

Cruzo la puerta de luz de un solo paso, y tan pronto se perdió de su vista una explosión de luz dorada con destellos plateados irrumpió en el torbellino. Las proyecciones se congelaron por unos segundos, tan pronto como fueron succionadas por el abismo a sus pies, todo quedo rodeado por la luz de blanco y platea. Un espacio infinito y unidimensional. Se dejo caer y no pensó nada más. Había quedado solo él y sus recuerdos.

**27**

Los paramédicos trabajaban por mantener con vida al rubio postrado en la camilla que subieron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Acompañando a los paramédicos se encontraba Catherine que lloraba desconsolada por ver a su amigo de aquella forma. Le rompía el corazón el saber que podía morir, y en su interior deseaba poder salvarlo, aunque fuese para que partiera a otro universo ajeno a ese.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera elegir quedarse en el limbo, le impacientaba no poder ayudarlo y estar con él para decirle que fuese feliz en otro lugar. Que no importaba el precio, que huyera.

Los cambios de palabra de los paramédicos la ponían aun mayor de nervio, no ayudaba escuchar como luchaban para mantenerlo estable, saber que tenía un pulmón perforado o que casi se les. Cada segundo que pasaba su amigo estaba más cerca de tomar la decisión, debían mantenerlo con vida hasta ese momento. Ignorando cuando podía suceder, solo le quedaba hacer que aguantara hasta la mañana siguiente, o que su existencia de pronto se viera interrumpida; que ese universo fuese consumido por un abismo sin fondo.

En su interior hubo una amarga alegría por saber que su habilidad de pasar a otras dimensiones se perdió con aquella decisión. Reconocía que si la tuviera en esos momentos a lo mejor huiría al ver todo desmoronarse; y saber que Takeru había partido. Ella debía pagar lo que hizo, sufrir lo que le provocó a los de su propio universo.

—Vamos, rápido, hay que llevarlo al quirófano.

Estaban llegando al hospital central de la ciudad, los hombres y mujeres en la ambulancia actuaban como podían, y apenas se abrió la puerta salieron disparados hacia el interior del edificio.

Catherine los siguió hasta donde le permitieron, no se quería despegar de su amigo, pero no le quedo de otra más que esperar en la sala de las angustias. Quedaba solamente en manos de los médicos que su amigo tuviese el tiempo necesario para estar en ese punto donde ella se encontró una vez.

Y con las horas pasando las esperanzas de la rubia se fueron desvaneciendo, su padre consternado la quería tranquilizar. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa si su amigo había salido bien en la operación, y aun cuando estaba en cuidados intensivos, los médicos decían que podía recuperarse; las próximas veinticuatro horas eran las críticas. Lo que nadie excepto ella sabía era que si no se borraba su dimensión entonces significaba que su amigo había optado estar en el limbo. No quería ver a un doctor entrar a la sala, mencionar su nombre y darles la noticia de que había caído en coma. No lo quería. No era justo.

—Amor, todo saldrá bien, ya verás —su padre en la ignorancia la quiso consolar.

—No lo sé, temó porque jamás despierta.

—No pienses de ese modo.

**28**

La mañana siguiente llego con tanta lentitud que la rubia imagino que jamás el sol volvería a salir, pero a su vez, cuando despertó, se vio decepcionada por seguir con vida.

Apenas dieron las diez el doctor que atendía el caso de Takeru llego a la sala. Su semblante no era alentador, les reveló que su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo esperaban, pero que algo andaba extraño. Como no despertaba, le darían un poco de tiempo antes de poder diagnosticar algo. Pidieron verlo a lo que el médico no se negó, decía que era bueno que familiares hablaran con pacientes en ese estado, su voz podía que lo trajeran de nuevo.

Catherine nunca creyó en esas patrañas que imaginó solo se veían en películas, pero al estar frente a su mejor amigo, tendido en esa cama tan incómoda, se lo replanteó. Su padre y ella se acercaron al rubio, eran los únicos que tenía para estar a su lado. Maldijo a sus padres que aun cuando fueron avisados de su estado no era para que llegaran, por más lejos que estuviesen. No había excusa como para que dejaran en segundo término a su hijo, no era admisible ese comportamiento tan egoísta.

—Papá, ¿me das un momento con Takeru?

El señor sonrió con dificultad y asintió, le tomo del hombro para darle fortaleza y salió de la habitación de paredes pintadas de colores para que no se viera tan triste.

—No sé qué decirte, Takeru, debí estar al pendiente cuando te vi diferente —las lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, y una por una empezaron a fluir —. Nunca imagine que tuvieras mis habilidades, yo siempre fui la especial, ¿recuerdas?

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio.

En su interior estaba ese malestar de no haber podido tener todos sus recuerdos de su otra vida, el viaje daño su memoria perdiendo en el proceso bastantes detalles que pudieron evitarlo todo.

—Como me duele verte así, en esta cama dormido con el pesar de que jamás despertaras.

El tiempo de la elección seguro estaba pasando en esos instantes por lo que estaba claro la decisión que su amigo estaba por elegir. Sonrió amargamente, y solo pudo sentir orgullo.

—Has tenido el valor de lo que yo no fui capaz —le acaricio su mejilla—. Siempre fuiste el mejor de los tres.

Se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ese era su despedida, la definitiva, ya no habría otra.

—Nunca olvidare lo que has hecho.

Se levantó con desánimo de su lugar dedicando una última mirada al cuerpo de su mejor amigo; tan quieto y en paz sobre la cama. Con el corazón roto y el alma desgarrada le dio la espalda y camino a la puerta a paso lento y arrastrando sus pies. Sujetó la perilla de la puerta y la giro al momento en que la maquina que detectaba los signos vitales de Takeru comenzó a producir un estrepitoso sonido chillante que repiqueteo en sus tímpanos cual taladro sobre la madera.

Con el corazón exaltado se volteó para ver lo que ocurría a su espalda, todo movimiento era a cámara lenta, al quedar frente al rubio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

*_Convergence_*

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.<em>

_Espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte Hikari, y en general toda la historia, igual a todos los que hayan leído este fic. Debatí mucho por este final y otro que tengo, al ultimo me elegí por el que pueden leer ya que es lo que buscaba un final abierto, el otro no es diferente es solo una extensión que si bien también deja un final abierto no era lo que buscaba._

_Ojala pudieran ver algunos puntos que se tenían que ver entre lineas, si lo hicieron siento que se entenderá mejor toda la historia. Pero bueno, solo me queda desearles unas felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto._

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**


End file.
